Mi Anormal Propuesta de Matrimonio
by Natty-chan
Summary: [Terminado] YohnxAnna. Es un universo alterno donde Yoh debe realizar una misión para... ¿pedirle matrimonio a Anna? Mucho humor.
1. El Libidinoso de Yoh Asakura

**Notas de la Autora:**

Antes que nada deben saber que este fic es un AU (Universo Alterno) en el cual ninguno de los protagonistas es shaman aunque van a aparecer espectros, pero no los habituales. Eso quiere decir que nadie va a andar por ahí haciendo posesiones de objetos y nada por el estilo. Sólo quería hacer una historia y salió esto. Otra cosa, aquí todos los personajes tienen 17 años.

**Mi Anormal Propuesta de Matrimonio**

Parte I: El Libidinoso de Yoh Asakura

La mayoría de los hombres, luego de llegar a una determinada edad, tienen la tendencia a disfrutar de los domesticados, silenciosos y femeninos quehaceres que realizan las mujeres para ellos. Los hombres quieren que ellas cocinen, hagan arreglos florales, limpien, decoren la sala… y todo el tipo de cosas que desea un hombre promedio japonés.

Sin embargo, yo no. No señor. Yo, Asakura Yoh, tengo gustos más exóticos.

Prefiero el tipo fuerte e independiente. Tal vez no sepan cocinar, y no puedan hacer un arreglo florar para salvar sus vidas, pero si que saben pegar o realizar secciones espiritistas…

¡Claro que si! Cada vez que Anna realiza una sección no hago más que mirarla embobado. Ella las hace para entrenarse y cada día mejorar, cosa que apoyó al cien por ciento y trato de ayudarla… pero digamos que más bien lo hago por propio deseo.

Pónganlo de esta manera, la única contribución que he hecho para ayudarla en su entrenamiento han sido las siguientes palabras, "Hazlo de nuevo," que sólo ayudaba a mi constructivo deseo incontrolable.

No se que es lo que me pasa. Tres meses atrás, cuando por fin le dije a Anna que la amaba, estaba perfectamente contento en sólo acariciarla y abrazarla sin propasarme. Fue así por un mes y medio, ganándome las numerosas cargadas por parte de Horo Horo y alejando a Jun y Ren Tao de vuelta a su país natal, pero después de ese período de bendición absoluta, mis sentimientos comenzaron a… digamos, madurar.

La verdad es que no tendría que estar sorprendido. Digo, enfrentémoslo. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Sólo unos minutos antes de que mi deseo por la excepcional mente de Anna y excepcionales dulces caricias pasaran a su excepcional voluptuoso… físico. Es el entrenamiento. La fina forma y curvas. Buen Dios. Ni siquiera estoy diciendo que tan bien sabe besar.

La amo, pero el amor viene en muchas formas. Cada vez que me siento deseándola demasiado, encuentro la forma de contenerme en sus inocentes y tiernos ojos. El problema es que, la última vez que… entrenamos, sus ojos no eran tan inocentes, y tampoco eran tan tiernos. No había nada de pureza en ellos. Sólo piletas de un negro hambriento. Te digo, mi 'espada' paso un momento difícil.

Hubiese empezado a hiper-ventilarme si Horo Horo no hubiese pasado y gritado "¡Consíganse una habitación!"

Tendría que haberlo golpeado, pero Anna estaba tan avergonzada que dijo que tendríamos que irnos a dormir. Yo estaba más inclinado a pensar que necesitaba tirarme encima un balde de agua fría.

Francamente, no se cuanto más podré resistir.

No importa si mis sentimientos eran pervertidos o no, supongo que estaba hacienda algo mal, porque _alguien_ aparentemente decidió visitarme.

La noche era oscura. En realidad, siempre lo es, pero bueno¡estoy siendo misterioso!

Si fuera mejor con las metáforas¡estaría sosteniendo una pluma, no una espada! Aunque muchos discutirían que la pluma es más fuerte que la… ¡bueno¿Dónde estaba?

Oh si, la noche oscura.

Llovía también, una rara llovizna de primavera, viciosamente golpeando contra el techo de la pensión, completa con destellos de relámpagos y fuertes sonidos de truenos.

Yo estaba despierto en la cama, preguntándome que haría si Anna empezaba a gritar en miedo. Siempre le había tenido miedo a los truenos, a lo cual desconozco el porque. Aunque ahora yo tengo más miedo que ella, de lo que un novio loco por las hormonas sería capaz de hacer.

Esperando sus gritos con algo de incertidumbre, me asusté completamente cuando escuche algo caminar sobre el piso de afuera.

Me paré, ajustando mis oídos a los ruidos de la tormenta.

Sonaba como a… alguien arrastrando una espada de madera…

¿Ryu?

Escuché pasos. Suaves y lentos. Ese no es Ryu.

Agarrando mi espada, salí de mi cuarto.

Los pasos se mezclaron con los aullidos del viento. No sé lo que es, pero si que paro los pelos de mi espalda en atención.

¿Quién demonios es, caminando por la casa a estás horas?

Mis ojos atraparon algo doblando en la esquina. Algo en blanco.

Lo mire fijamente. Lo seguí silenciosamente.

Cuando doble en la esquina, no vi a nadie.

Otra rara sensación paso por mi espalda. Debe ser el frío.

_"Asakura…"_ llego el tétrico susurro, _¡justo al lado de mi oreja! _Incluso sentí algún tipo de respiro...

¡Demonios¿Quién era ese? Me di vuelta y escuche el ruido de una puerta abriéndose.

¡Dios¡_Alguien_ me las va a pagar si está cerca de la habitación de Anna!

Corriendo a través de los cuartos, note que la puerta que estaba abierta era la de Horo Horo.

Entré al cuarto de Horo, desvainando mi espada y listo para atacar al invasor.

Luego hubo silencio absoluto.

Horo Horo me miraba con ojos perplejos, preparándose para taparse con las cobijas.

Miré a los alrededores en busca del intruso.

"¡Mierda Yoh¿Qué nunca tocas?" Horo Horo demandó de repente, frunciendo el ceño.

Mi mirada volvió a él. "¿Dónde está?"

"¿Eh¿Dónde está quién?" me preguntó, irritación y perplejidad aparentes en su voz. "¿No puede una persona ir al baño sin ser atacada?"

Ouch. ¿Baño? Suspiré, todavía tenso por el susto. "Lo siento, Horo, pero--"

_"Asakura…"_

Di un salto, cambiando mi mirada abruptamente del cuarto de Horo Horo hacia el pasillo.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" le pregunté a Horo Horo de una manera un poco aterradora.

El joven de pelo azul se quejó. "Sabía que habías perdido la cordura el momento en que te enamoraste de la reina de las nieves," murmuró, metiéndose en la cama nuevamente. "¿Cierra la puerta, quieres? Estás dejando entrar todo el frío."

Un súper fuerte ruido de trueno descendió de los cielos, asustando a Horo Horo y a mí en el proceso. Justo fue ese preciso momento en que el grito de miedo de Anna se escuchó.

Horo Horo maldijo y saltó de la cama.

Corrí hacia el cuarto de Anna seguido por Horo Horo y entramos ruidosamente, yo esperando ver al extraño encima de ella.

No vimos nada más que una temblorosa forma en el medio del futon, tapada con las cobijas.

Suspiré aliviado mientras Horo Horo se quejaba.

"¡Genial! La reina de las nieves me asustó sin motivo y me hizo salir de la cama, y encima tengo que volver a tratar de dormirme," Horo Horo continuó. "¿Qué demonios debe hacer una persona para conseguir unas zzzs decentes aquí?"

"Mi amor," le dije, acercándome a ella y sentándome al lado de su futon. "¿Pasa algo malo?" le pregunté, acariciando su espalda.

Horo Horo giró sus ojos. "Buenas noches. Me voy a dormir," murmuró, cerrando la puerta al salir.

"Anna¿es por el trueno?" le pregunté abrazándola.

Ella asintió con la cabeza recibiendo mi abrazo. "Siento haberte asustado, Yoh," me dijo, su voz medio apagada por mi yukata. "Es solo que… la primera noche que estuve sola de verdad… cuando mi padre murió… había una tormenta…"

Después de unos momentos, Anna se separó un poco de mi, sonriendo. "Gracias, Yoh. Ya me siento mejor. Creo que ya podré--"

Sus oraciones fueron cortadas rápidamente por otro trueno, y se volvió a ocultar bajo mi abrazo.

"Está bien…" le susurré al oído.

"Y-Yoh… ¿puedes… quedarte aquí…?"

Está bieeen. ¿A quién me voy hacer?

¡Digo…¡¿QUÉ voy hacer?!

Oh Dios. ¡Ya estoy teniendo malos pensamientos!

¡Yaaaarrrrgh¡No puedo hacer esto!

"¿Por favor?" me rogó.

Será el infierno, 'pequeño Yoh'.

"Está bien, Annita," respondí, tratando de mantener una cara tranquila. "Yo me quedaré aquí y te protegeré de los truenos."

Anna se rió y se preparó para meterse bajo las sabanas.

No está ayudando para NADA el hecho de que su yukata se este aflojando en la parte del frente.

Si solo pudiera cerrarla, esto no sería tan difícil.

Una vez acostada, se corrió un poco al costado y palpó el lado del futon al cual me debía meter.

Acostado a su lado, acomodó las sabanas para que estén más seguras arriba nuestro.

Anna se acurrucó contra mí, apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de mis brazos y respirando contra mi pecho. Puedo sentir su calido respirar y las formas de sus curvas.

No puedo ni siquiera contarles lo bien que se sentía eso.

Puse mi otro brazo sobre su cintura. Esta cercanía está bien.

Si, no debería estar hacienda eso si quiero mantenerme en control. Pero… ¡matéenme¡No me pueden culpar por disfrutarlo!

"¿Estás cómodo, Yoh?" Anna preguntó.

"S-Si," contesté. Esta será una larga noche.

Ella sonrió y luego hizo lo impensable. Ella _ronroneó_, cerrando los ojos y todo lo demás.

El amor y la lujuria combinados, es mortal¡se los digo¡Mortal!

¡Ooooh¡Asakura¡C-Contrólate¡No mires sus labios!

Pero no puedo evitarlo… es tan hermoso…

Ella… se mojó los labios con su lengua.

¡Oh dulce Señor¡Al Diablo con esto¡Estoy acostado al lado de la mujer que amo en un futon y tengo mis brazos a su alrededor¿Qué es lo que espera el resto de Japón que haga, celibato?

Labios, suyos, míos.

La besé. ¡Eso es¡La besé¡Así que matéenme¡Tírenme piedras hasta matarme! Sólo… sólo déjenme terminar lo que empecé¿si?

¿Y quién soy yo para detenerlo cuando ella está respondiendo el beso?

Sólo soy un pobre joven. Nada más. Pobre de mí. Pobre, pobre.

Especialmente cuando mi pobre pequeña lengua comenzó a acariciar la de ella.

Anna envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me obligó a ponerme sobre ella.

_"Asaaakuraaaaa…"_

¿Pero qué—otra vez?

Separé mis labios de los de ella, mi respiración se había vuelto agitada. Miré hacia arriba y sobre su hombro. "¿Es-Escuchaste eso?"

"No," ella contestó, amarrándome del cuello de mi yukata reclamando mis labios nuevamente.

Si ella dice no escuchar nada, entonces yo no escuché nada. ¿No hay necesidad de discutir, no?

Puedo sentir sus manos dentro de mi yukata.

¡No, no, no¡No debemos¡No debo¡No estamos… casados todavía!

Está bien, la voz de la razón está tratando de ganarle al deseo.

"A-Anna," dije, tratando de hablar entre besos. "¿Estás segura de…?"

"Yoh… _¡CALLATE!_" jadeó, casi sonando frustrada.

Bueno, yo traté. Nadie puede decir que no intenté. Déjenme poner en claro que yo…

_"Asaaaaaakuraaaa…"_

No lo escuchó. Es solo mi imaginación. Delirando en esta bendita locura…

Pasos… de nuevo…

No de Horo Horo.

Acercándose a este cuarto en lentos y deliberados saltos.

Están rompiendo la atmósfera. Oh ¡pero esos pasos¿Anna no los puede escuchar?

"Anna…" Traté de decir, mi sentido común peleando el sentido de mi cuerpo mientras la besaba y mi mano testarudamente se negaba a soltar su yukata. "Sólo tengo que… ver…"

"Entonces ve," respiró, colocando besos tentativos en mi cuello.

Puedo decir que ella se refería a algo distinto a lo que pensaba.

No podía ser culpada por ello. Estaba tratando de abrirle la yukata cuando le dije lo de recién. ¿Qué puede suponer ella?

"No, quiero decir… afuera…"

"No hay nada afuera, Yoh," dijo, sacándome parte de la yukata de sobre mis hombros.

A este punto, no había que hacer mucho para convencerme, por eso cerré los ojos, llevando mi mano a acariciar su cuello para luego besarlo.

Anna quedó boquiabierta, congelándose de repente.

Creo que se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo y se asustó con sólo pensarlo.

Oh hombre, claro que pararé. Por ella, puedo parar cuando quiera, pero ¡Dios¡Va a doler!

"Anna, si no quieres, está bien," dije, jadeando. Luego la miré a la cara.

Un gesto de sorpresa y terror vestía toda su cara.

Bueno, creo que eso ya es un poco extremo…

"¡Asakura¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Ladró una voz no familiar.

Sin siquiera ver quien es, agarré mi espada, me paré y me interpuse entre Anna y la fuente de la voz. Era un hombre. Más alto que yo pero no por mucho. Tenía largo pelo castaño claro, agarrado no muy ajustado con una colita. Estaba calmado, con compostura, para nada aterrado con mi amenazante mirada. En realidad, parecía muy enojado. Extremadamente enojado.

"¡¿Quién es usted?!" demandé, levantándolo por su camisa. Estaba vestido todo de blanco. Si, posiblemente el destello blanco que vi en el pasillo antes.

Estaba a punto de hablarme cuando su mirada se dirigió a Anna quien se había parado en el futon, la expresión de sorpresa aún en su rostro. Preocupadamente el hombre frunció el ceño.

Anna cerró su boca, sus ojos se agrandaron, y volvió a abrirla.

"¿Me-Me puedes ver?" Le preguntó a Anna dudosamente.

"O…" Anna empezó. "O.._tou__-__san…?"_

¡¿¡¿Recién lo acaba de llamar _Padre?!?!_ P-Pero… ¡ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO!

El hombre suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "Oh no… alguien hizo algo mal…"

Los ojos de Anna inesperadamente giraron y se desmayó.

**Notas de la Autora 2:**

Nuevamente volvía a inventar el pasado de Anna (y muchas otras cosas…) pero hay que pensar que si no el fic no tendría gracia.

De todas maneras espero que les guste y manden reviews.


	2. La Nena de Papá

**Mi Anormal Propuesta de Matrimonio**

Parte II: La nena de Papá

"¡Qué!" grité en sorpresa. Luego fruncí el ceño directamente al hombre frente a mi. "¡Pagarás por eso!"

"¡¿Yo?!" gritó el hombre sin creerlo. "¡Vos tenías tu lengua dentro de la garganta de mi hija! ¡Debería estar matándote a golpes!"

¿Hija? ¿Hija, dice? Debería…

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunté al hombre con calmada voz. "Por qué viniste personificando al padre de Anna? Él ha estado muerto por años."

"Estoy conciente de eso," contestó el hombre. "Me asesinaron de adelante hacia atrás. ¡Yo _estuve ahí!_ ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?"

Un hombre listo, ¿no? Bueno, le mostraré que "poco listo" fue al venir a esta casa, pretendiendo ser su padre. "Quienquiera que seas, no dejaré que le hagas esto a Anna. ¡Fuera de la casa!"

El hombre suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Mira, no estoy exactamente emocionado de atrapar a mi hija en medio de sus 'juegos'. Y ciertamente _no_ esperaba que ella me viera. Tú eras el único que supuestamente me vería y se asustaría. Así que por mi propia vida… eso es… por mi propia muerte, la verdad no sé como fue que el-más-allá sacó a Anna de la lista de _escuchar_ pero se olvidó de sacarla de la de _ver_."

Está… Está loco. "Estás loco," dije con algo de incredulidad. "Márchate. Antes de que te eche."

Dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Aléjate," le advertí con una mirada de odio. 

Y si que estaba enojado hasta los cielos. No sólo este hombre es un complete extraño dentro de nuestra casa, haciéndose pasar por el padre de Anna, sino que también logró entrar a su cuarto sin ser notado, ¡interrumpiendo un perfecto comienzo a lo que podría haber sido la acción de amor más espectacular de la que hubiese tenido el privilegio de ser parte! 

"No podría lastimarte, incluso si quisiera patearte el culo justo ahora," me dijo con enojo. "No te das cuenta que mi hime-chan es pura y virtuosa…"

Está bien, ¡eso es todo! Yo, de todas las personas, se perfectamente que tan pura y virtuosa es Anna y ¡no necesito a ningún extraño para recordármelo! "Está bien, entonces te guiaré hacia afuera. Y espero que vengas rápidamente, o me veré obligado a usar mi espada."

Siguió parado como ignorando lo que dije mientras yo me le acercaba. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperando que yo haga lo que prometí. 

Le di una mirada de sospecha.

"¿Y?" preguntó. "¿Creí que dijiste guiarme hacia afuera? Así que, llévame."

Suspiré enojado y lo agarré del brazo.

Sentí frío. Un amargo frío mientras mi mano pasaba a través de él. Miré mi mano, mis ojos agrandándose y luego lo mire a él sin creerlo.

No puede ser. Esto debe ser un sueño. ¡Pero ese frío! Ningún sueño puede ser tan real. 

¿Debo creer que estoy parado frente a un fantasma? 

Cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir. Todavía sigue ahí.

Cuidadosamente, traté de agarrarlo una vez más. Las puntas de mis dedos atravesaron su forma fantasmal y el intenso frío recorrió mi ser rápidamente que retire mi mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No pude decir nada. No pude _pensar_ nada.

Él sonrió y se acerco a mí. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la congelada temperatura salir de él

"¡Buu!" dijo, riéndose con todo el corazón, palmas a los costados.

No debería reírse así. No debería. Qué pasa si su cabeza se le sale o algo… yo tendría un ataque cardiaco. 

Luego me vino a la mente. Algo que me estuvo diciendo desde el principio. Este hombre… este fantasma… es el padre de Anna…

Kyouyama Tetsuro… el papa… y nos atrapó…no, _me_ atrapó haciéndolo con su pequeña…

"¡¡¡MIERDA!!!_"_ grité, poniéndome de rodillas y con las palmas contra el piso, tocando mi frente con el suelo una y otra vez. Mi miedo de hablar con un fantasma fue superado por el miedo de tener que hablar con el fantasma de _Kyouyama__ Tetsuro_. "¡Miles de disculpas! ¡Estoy muy, muy apenado! ¡No era mi intención tocar a su hija! Bueno, si la era, ¡pero la amo mucho y no estaba pensando con mi cabeza!"

"Oh? Parecía que tenías mucha _cabeza_ puesta," dijo duramente. 

"¡No!" ¡Eso fue tan desagradable que podría morir! Pero creo que besar el trasero de papito sería una mejor opción en este momento. De todas maneras, el contradecirlo no me hará ningún bien. "¡J-jamás volverá a pasar de nuevo! ¡Lo juro por mi honor!"

La sonrisa feroz que vestía me hubiese hecho añicos si las sonrisas mataran. "¡Más vale que lo creas! Al menos, ¡no hasta que no te cases con ella! ¿Te _casarás_ con ella, no? ¿No ibas a agarrar tus cosas e irte una vez que terminarás con ella, verdad?"

"¡Claro que no!" respondí, sorprendido al creerme capaz de hacer una cosa tan horrible. "Me _casaré_ con la Anna… señor. Claro," respondí, aún manteniendo mi cabeza contra el piso. 

"Como me gustaría poder materializarme y patearte el trasero…" bufó. "¡Aprovechándote de mi pequeña princesa de esa manera! ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que soy un fantasma!"

Jamás creería lo agradecido que estoy por eso.

"Ahora," dijo, acomodándose las ropas. "Déjame solucionar la confusión…"

Relámpagos y truenos crujieron de arriba, envolviendo la ya escalofriante atmósfera con luces y ruidos. ¿Se esmera para ser aún más miedoso?

"¡Ahí esta! Ahora cuando Annita despierte en la mañana, todo lo que tienes que hacer es convencerla de todo lo que pasó fue sólo un extraño sueño," me ordenó.

"¡Qué! ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso?" le pregunté en duda.

Me dirigió una mirada de enojo. "Bueno, no lo se. ¿Se supone que debo hacer cada maldita cosa aquí? Cuando ella se despierte, no será capas de verme más. Aunque hay mucho de lo que quisiera hablarle, el comité del más-allá pensó que no sería bueno. Yo pienso igual. No sería progresivo para ella. Vine aquí a enseñarte una o dos cosas, y gracias a Dios llegue justo a tiempo. Vos y tus hormonas…."

"Trataré Kyouyama-sama…"

"¿Tratar? No hay ninguna opción, Asakura. Espero resultados," me dijo.

Jeez! ¿Quién murió y lo coronó a _él_ rey? 

Bueno…_ él_ murió. Y yo estoy saliendo con su hija. También, nos atrapó en una posición de lo más comprometedora…

"Ahora vayamos a otro lugar. Estoy aquí en una misión. Asuntos pendientes, como ves," dijo, chasqueando sus dedos. "¡No-no! No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, ¿sabes?"

Me quejé por lo bajo y miré sobre mi hombro a Anna. Bueno, no se veía muy cómoda, pero ciertamente se veía deseable con su yukata a medio abrir…

Kyouyama-sama tosió. "Se te está cayendo la baba."

Bajando mi cabeza instantáneamente, hice un comentario que juro no tiene nada que ver con mis hormonas adolescentes. "Umm… ¿podría por lo menos poner más cómoda a Anna? Es una fría noche y si no la acomodo, tendrá dolor de cuello por la mañana."

Se movió dudosamente, un ojo mirándome intensamente como si estuviese metiéndose muy profundamente dentro de mi alma. 

"Te daré tres minutos," me concedió. "Estaré afuera. Si te tardas más de tres minutos voy a entrar, y sit e encuentro hacienda algo indebido nuevamente… ¡Dios te ayude!"

"¡Seré bueno!" le dije poniéndome colorado. "Gracias, Kyouyama-sama, por su confianza."

"¡Hmph! Confianza… creía tenerla. No la tocaste por los cuatro años que estuvieron viviendo juntos, y un mes después de admitir tus sentimientos, empiezas a hacer las cosa de mono con hormonas…"

¿Mono con hormonas? Pot favor, Kyouyama-sama… ¡DEJEME EN PAZ UN MINUTO!

Kyouyama-sama se evaporó a través de la puerta como cualquier respetado fantasma. Creo que eso le dio otro giro a mi estomago. 

Ni bien se fue, me acerqué a Anna y traté de mantenerme lo más posible al margen de la tarea encomendada sin dejarme llevar por mis emociones. Sabiendo que el padre de Anna estaba afuera me dio la suficiente motivación para realizar mi promesa sin demasiado esfuerzo. 

Finalmente, acomodé la sábana a su alrededor. 

Se movió un poquito pero no se despertó. 

Miré su pacifica cara y suspiré. 

Me acerqué para darle un beso en la frente a Anna. 

"Duerme bien, amor," le susurré. "Tu padre ha venido desde su tumba para espantarme y ha prometido convertir mi vida en un infierno si me quedo contigo esta noche…"

"¡Escuche eso!" Kyouyama-sama gritó desde el pasillo.

Sacudí mi cabeza suavemente y volví a mirar a Annita. "Entiendes, ¿no querida?"

"Hmm," ella murmuró, moviéndose un poco más bajo las sábanas.

Sonreí y me senté un momento a su lado para verla dormir. 

"Bueno, se acabó el tiempo," Kyouyama-sama dijo, atravesando su espectral cabeza a través de la puerta.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta. 

Está será una larga noche. 

**********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, ¿no fue esta una hermosa pequeña reunión?

¿Se esperaban eso? Talvez si. Después de todo estoy bastante loca.

Como Tetsuro Kyouyama es un misterio para todos, puedo hacer exactamente lo que quiero con su personalidad. Será el típico padre de la novia cuan el cual todo novio tiene pesadillas. 

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá el por qué de la visita de Tetsuro Kyouyama.

Y ahora pasemos a la contestación de reviews:

Bratty: Me alegra que te guste… y no sabes por que otras tensiones tendrá que pasar nuestro querido Yoh… *jeje* Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Sarah Kerrigan: Acá esta la continuación pero sigue para rato, bueno no se si tanto… creo que tendrá cinco capítulos y no más… aunque ¿cuando cumplo yo mis promesas? Gracias por el comentario.

Eleone: ¡Muchas gracias! A mi también me gusta esto de poner el punto de vista de Yoh, es la primera ves que lo hago… casi siempre expresaba los sentimientos de Anna ¿Viste?

Yuta: Creo que te emocionaste demasiado con Yoh. No sería prudente tomar algo para la emoción… y avisarle a Yoh que se mantenga alejado de ti. ¡Es broma! ¡En serio!

Yami Bakura: Gracias por tus comentarios. No te preocupes que acá está la continuación. Espero no decepcionarte.

Rally: ¡Que bárbaro! ¿Quién iba a saber que leer este fic traía efectos secundarios? Espero que el estómago te vulva a la normalidad después de leer el segundo capítulo ^^

Karmein Metallium Ul Copt: Muchas gracias. Si, sin duda voy a torturar a Yoh bastante con esto de la propuesta de matrimonio *jejeje*

sakura_himura: ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Y eso es todo por hoy, y recuerden mientras más reviews manden, más rápido voy actualizar (esto es una típica forma e hacer que la gente mande reviews)


	3. Tu misión, Asakura

**Mi Anormal Propuesta de Matrimonio**

Parte III: Tu Misión, Asakura…

"Me gustaría hablar en el templo de afuera, si no te molesta," Kyouyama-sama dijo. 

"¿¡Qué!? Pero están lloviendo perros y…"

Todo lo que Kyouyama-sama tenía que hacer era arquear una ceja hacia mí.

"Como estaba diciendo, me gustan los perros," murmuré. "Por lo menos déjeme ir a buscar mi abrigo, si me lo permite…"

"Apresúrate. No tengo mucho tiempo."

Si no tenía tanto tiempo, entonces no tendría que haber sugerido ir a hablar al templo. ¿Son todos los fantasmas así de exigentes? 

Me apresuré a mi habitación y saqué mi saco del armario más cercano. 

Llegué al templo empapado hasta mi último pelo del cabello. Parecía algo que el perro trajo. 

Un juego de palabras. Gracias a Dios nadie está escuchando mis pensamientos. 

"Te ves algo bajo el clima," Kamiya-sama dijo con una sonrisa.

Sólo a mi me pasa que el padre de Anna sea un hombre inteligente. 

"¿No crees que eso es gracioso?" me preguntó.

Oh, lo siento. ¿Me tenía que reír? 

Aja-jar…ajaja-jarmph…

Me miró de manera amenazante.

Kyouyama Tetsuro: Padre de la mujer que amo. Asakura Yoh: Tonto novio que probablemente solo encontrará la salvación si se mantiene besando el trasero de papito. 

Tiré mi cabeza para atrás y me reí a través de mi boca y nariz, para un mejor efecto.

Kamiya-sama me dio un bufido burlón. "Puedes ser tan idiota a veces, Asakura. No fue _tan_ gracioso. Si vas a besarme el trasero, por lo menos hazlo con estilo."

Pasé mi mano por mi cara en forma de frustración y lo mire con ojos afligidos. "Dios…" gruñí, prácticamente desesperado. "Te suplico, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?" 

No le prestó atención a lo que dije. "Llegaremos a eso en una rato," dijo, comenzando a rodearme mientras me examinaba de pies a cabeza. "Déjame observar al mono del cual mi hija decidió enamorarse."

Suspiré y me quedé quieto con mis hombros caídos, dejando que el fantasma me mirara. ¿No he sufrido demasiada humillación en una noche? 

"Buena postura. Pelo normal. Tienes esa idiota sonrisa en tu rostro, pero estoy casi seguro de que sólo es un acto…"

¿Idiota?

"Dientes, Asakura." de repente dijo.

"P-Perdón?" pregunté, perplejo.

"Tus dientes. Muéstrame tus dientes."

No se cuanto más podré soportar esto. 

Le mostré mis dientes e involuntariamente deje escapar un gruñido en el proceso. 

Los miró críticamente. "Deci ah."

Oh, ¡por Dios…! "Aaaaah…"

Kyouyama-sama arqueó una ceja mientras observaba mis dientes y colmillos, luego asintió con la cabeza. "Que buenas muelas tienes, Asakura. Tienes buen material."

¿Por qué de repente me siento como un caballo?

"Pareces un buen hombre, Asakura." dijo.

Creo que… comencé a sudar en ese mismo momento. No puede ser tan fácil…

"¿Cómo tienes planeado mantener a mi princesa después de casarse?" preguntó de repente.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo re-sabía!

"Umm… ahora estoy buscando trabajo…"

Kyouyama- sama se encogió de hombros. "Claro, que preferiría que tuvieras una carrera más lucrativa, pero bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer? Estoy muerto, ¿no?" Lo siguió con una risa morbosa. 

¿Por qué tiene que ASUSTARME todo el tiempo?

"Déjame poner algo en claro," Kyouyama-sama dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos. "Si la lastimas, o la abandonas, de alguna manera, en cualquier contexto, te haré desear jamás haber nacido, de la peor manera que te puedas imaginar."

Gulp.

"¿Estamos de acuerdo con eso?" preguntó, su mirada revolviendo mis entrañas.

"C-Ciertamente… como el cristal," respondí, casi en un chillido. 

Kamiya-sama asistió la cabeza en aprobación. "¡Bien! ¡También aprendes rápido! Estoy empezando a querer a mi futuro yerno-mono."

_Prueba que un fantasma te de un sermón echándote el mal de ojos. Fíjate si no aprendes tus lecciones igual de rápido o incluso aún más rápido que yo._

"Empecemos con el trabajo… mono," dijo, luego se rió, pegándose la pierna. "Oh, ¡matéenme! Oh es cierto, ¡no pueden! ¡Ya estoy muerto!"

Su sentido del humor, por lo menos, es macabro cuando no es ruidoso. 

Bueno, _ha_ estado muerto por más de quince años. Apuesto a que debe ser pura risa en el más-allá. Un grupo de hombres muertos que sólo les gusta festejar. Contando chistes de muertos por toda la eternidad. 

"La señora quería conocerte," Kyouyama-sama dijo mientras me sentaba frente a él. Noté que él no estaba exactamente sentado sobre el suelo. Estaba levitando a unos centímetros del mismo.

"¿La madre de Anna?"

"Oh no. Me casé con esta joven en el más-allá. Una dulce juguetona… ¡CLARO que la madre de Anna! ¿Quién más sería?" intencionó. 

¡Bueeeno! ¡_Per__-dóon! _¿Saquéeme la cabeza, quiere? "Lo siento," respondí solemnemente.

"Está bien," dijo, tomando aire para calmarse. "De todas maneras, Sakura quería ser quien te visitara, tu sabes, para arreglar este asunto. Pero creí que estarías más cómodo conmigo. Ya sabes, ambos siendo hombres y todo eso."

Sakura-sama…oh ¿por qué no insististe en venir? 

"Y el comité no nos permitiría venir a ambos, por eso acá estoy," Kyouyama-sama continuó. "Vine aquí para asegurarme de que hagas bien tu propuesta de casamiento."

Lo miré por un momento, luego hablé. "Eso es muy amable de su parte, Kyouyama-sama, ¿pero viajó todo ese trecho desde el más-allá para mostrarme como preguntar algo?"

Parpadeó en forma tolerante. "¿Lo has hecho antes?"

Encontré el valor para darle una mirada de desdén. "No es algo que no pueda ser perfeccionado con la práctica, sabe."

"No te hagas el listo conmigo, pibe," me advirtió. 

Cerré la boca, castigado.

"De todas maneras," continuó. "Esta es una propuesta muy especial. Francamente, no es como la haces. Es esto: Tu misión, Asakura, es ir hasta Omiya, buscar a Higurashi Shalona y comprar un jarrón pintado con la imagen de una katana en su parte frontal."

"¿Qué?" grité. "¿Qué voy a hacer con un jarrón? ¿E ir hasta Omiya?"

"Si, y comprárselo a Higurashi Shalona. Ella vende jarrones. Pregúntale a cualquiera ahí y te indicaran donde encontrarla."

"¡No estoy forrado en dinero, Kyouyama-sama! ¡Y el poco dinero que tengo lo estoy ahorrando para comprarle a Anna un anillo y hacerle un linda boda!"

Kyouyama-sama sacudió su mano frente a mí y se mofó de mí. "Nada de eso. Tendrás suficiente incluso después de hacer la compra. Ese jarrón tiene propiedades especiales, y cuando encuentres a Shalona-san, dile que Kyouyama Tetsuro te envió. Te hará un descuento. Cuando consigas el jarrón, te veré nuevamente. Luego te diré que hacer con el."

"¿Y qué le voy a decir a Anna?"

"Que hay algo que debes hacer…" Kyouyama-sama sacudió su cabeza. "Además _debes_ hacer esto solo simplemente porque si se lo dices arruinarás todo."

"¿Eh?"

"Ponlo de esta manera: si descubre algo sobre esto… me odiará por siempre."

Oh… eso sonó muy serio. 

Bueno ahora, claro que lo voy a hacer, pero (gruñido) esto no va a ser fácil.

"Compra los boletos temprano para que puedas regresar a esto de media noche. Luego nos volveremos a encontrar aquí, digamos… ¿a eso de la una y media?"

Le di mi tonta sonrisa. "¿No podría ser a eso de las dos? Anna ciertamente me va a estar mandando para que vaya al mercado en ese momento. Necesito algo de esos minutos para seguir con mi vida, sabe."

"¿Me estás hablando con insolencia?" demandó, mirándome con enojo.

¡Eep! ¡Yo y mi gran bocota! "¡Nunca! ¡Claro que no, Kyouyama-sama!"

"Bien. Entonces, ¿entendimos la primera fase de la misión?"

Me quejé nuevamente. Parece que he estado haciendo eso mucho en esta última hora. "¿Primera fase? ¿Significa que habrá otra parte?"

Sonrió. "Sólo una más y está terminado. No te preocupes. Después de todo, estarás agradecido. Te lo prometo."

"Las palabras del maestro son tan aliviadoras…"

"Insolencia."

"Erm… cierto. Callado."

Kyouyama-sama sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno mono. Terminamos por la noche. Vete a dormir ahora. Necesitarás tu fuerza en la mañana. Oh, y cuando veas a Shalona-san, dile que el Sol siempre nace en el Oeste."

Antes de que pudiera protestar y decirle que el sol _no_ nace en el oeste, la imagen de Kyouyama-sama se había convertido en nada.

Ir a dormir nuevamente, dice. Necesito mi fuerza en la mañana, dice.

¡Demonios! ¡No puedo creer que un fantasma me este mandando! "Ir a Omiya mi trasero…"

Destellaron relámpagos y el cielo crujió en una ensordecedora explosión.

¡Gurk! "¡VOY! ¡YA VOY!"

******************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Soy tan malvada. ¡Yoh-kun, Natalia teee amaaaaa!

¿Qué les pareció? En el próximo capítulo la ¿esperada? misión de Yoh empieza. Un adelanto: Yoh no va solo a Omiya… ¡lo acompaña su gran amigo de pelo azul! Que hará de la misión toda una aventura…

Y como siempre ha responder los reviews.

Anna Asakura: ¡Gracias Anna! Y si el entrenamiento de Anna en el primer capítulo es el de itako. ¿Viste? Al final apareció tu review del primer capítulo y no te preocupes que a mi también me pasa… es que Fanfiction.net no nos quiere *buaa*

Anna Kaoru Asakura Himura: Si esto te mantuvo intrigada, espera a ver el próximo capítulo *jeje* Gracias por el comentario y no te preocupes por los reviews, a mi me pasaba lo mismo… y ¡aún me pasa!

hidrazaina: Con todas esas lágrimas debes haber mojado todo el teclado ¿no? Gracias por el review y no te preocupes que la tortura de Yoh por parte del padre de Anna va para rato largo…

laila doremi: *sonrojada* ¡Muchas gracias! Fue uno de los mejores reviews que leí, me haces sentir toda una escritora (para lo cual falta mucho…) No te preocupes, ya vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame…, tal vez no como Yoh, ya que dudo mucho que alguien así exista… y si existe ¡yo lo quiero! *jeje* 

Yami Bakura: No, claro que no, ¿a quién le gustaría encontrar a tu hija con su novio en una escenita así? Sin duda el pobre novio estaría muerto… suerte que acá papito es un fantasma ^^. Y no te preocupes que Yoh sufrir va a sufrir. Creo que en este momento Yoh me debe de estar odiando, ¿no?

Selene: ¡Gracias! No te preocupes que aquí va la esperada continuación.

Lourdes Ariki: Hace mucho que no te veía por los reviews. Que suerte que aún continúes leyendo mis historias, ¡muchas gracias!

Eleone: ¡Eres mi primera admiradora! ¡Muchas gracias! Que emoción, esto es tan conmovedor que me voy a poner a llorar *buaa* Sabes aún no pensé nada de Hao… no se si va a aparecer en el fic, pero la posibilidad no hay que descartarla…  ¡Sigue mirando Shaman King que no te va a decepcionar!

Kanashimi Hikari: No es para tanto… haces que me sonroje. A mí también me encanta Tetsuro Kyoyuyama, es genial y lo mejor es que pone al buen mozo de Yoh en aprietos. *jeje*

sakura himura: No te preocupes que el padre de Anna va a seguir torturando a Yoh, ¡es que es tan divertido! 

Rally: ¡Ah, no! ¡Al papi de Annita no me lo castigan! Después de todo yo tengo que cuidarlo, es mi creación. No, es broma… debe haber muchas fans de Yoh que quisieran castigarlo.

Karmein Metallium Ul Copt: Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews, y a aquellos que no lo hicieron ¡anímense que yo no muerdo! Y si mordiera, igual no los podría atacar ya que por medio de la computadora me es imposible ^^U


	4. Fase Uno

**Mi Anormal Propuesta de Matrimonio**

Parte IV: Fase Uno

Descendí del tren y me encontré en la estación de Omiya a las once de la mañana. No había mucha gente, considerando que la mayoría de las personas no viajan en esta época del año. No, viajar en frías estaciones de primavera está reservado para idiotas como yo que no pueden decirle que no a los padres muertos de sus novias.

"¿Que demonios estamos haciendo aquí, Yoh?" Horo Horo preguntó cuando descendió a mi lado

Suspiré. "Ya te dije que vine a comprar algo," contesté sin ganas.

Si, 'pelo azul' está conmigo, y si, es por Anna.

Cuando le dije que me iba para Omiya hoy mismo y no pude darle una explicación, se puso a llorar.

¡Me sentí la peor persona del mundo! 

De todas maneras, lágrimas ¿no? Y entré en pánico, por lo que en mi estado de nerviosismo, le dije que traería a Horo Horo para hacerla sentir segura. Eso hizo que ella parará de llorar, pero mi propuesta no fue muy buena. De ninguna manera Horo Horo se compraría sus boletos como un favor así a mí. Entonces naturalmente, tuve que comprar los pasajes de Horo también. 

Podría matar a Kyouyama-sama si ya no estuviese muerto. 

Ey, un chiste de muertos. Ya le estoy tomándole la mano a esto.

Bueno, ¿quieren que les cuente con lujos de detalles? ¿Es necesario? Está bien.

La mañana transcurrió más o menos así…

_"Yoh…" Anna empezó a decir durante el desayuno. Tenía una expresión perpleja en su rostro, como si no estuviera segura de algo. _

_Juró que mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Sabía lo que estaba por venir. "¿S-Si, Annita, mi amor?"_

_"¿Hubo…? ¿Hubo ayer a la noche una tormenta?" Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño._

_Antes de poder decir algo, Horo Horo intervino con un gruñido de desdeño._

_"¡Duh! La reina de las nieves puede ser tan idiota. Levantaste a toda la pensión con tus gritos," Horo Horo dijo, masticando un pepino. "¡Oh Yoh! ¡Sálvame! ¡Sálvame! ¡El trueno me va a llevar!" continuó, diciendo esto ultimo en un exagerado tono de voz agudo._

_Si Anna no lo hubiese golpeado con su puño primero, lo hubiera hecho yo. Pelo Azul… ¡cállate!_

_"¡Oww!" Horo se quejó, masajeándose la cabeza. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"_

_Una vez satisfecha con sus esfuerzos de castigar a Horo Horo, Anna se dirigió hacia mí nuevamente. "Yoh, ¿vos…?" Se detuvo, algo cruzándole por la mente. _

_Anna miró a Horo Horo otra vez. "¡Vos! ¡Afuera!"_

_"¿QUÉ?" Horo Horo gritó indignado. "¿Y ahora que demonios hice? ¡Ni siquiera terminé el desayuno, bruja!"_

_"¡No me cuestiones, idiota! ¡Sal de aquí y llévate el desayuno si eso deseas! ¡Debo hablar con Yoh!" Anna le dijo firmemente. Su rostro mostraba tanto enojo que Horo Horo no tuvo el valor de volver a protestar._

_Mierda… está enojada. Cuando Anna está enojada, yo no soy nada, soy insignificante en este mundo. _

_Gruñendo, Horo Horo agarró su desayuno, y todo el plato de sushi sólo para molestarla, mientras se levantaba de la mesa._

_Cuando Horo Horo se fue, Anna me miró fijamente a los ojos y abrió su boca para hablar. Por un momento, nada salió de su boca, y yo no iba a ser quien hablara._

_"¿Vos… entraste a mi cuarto…?" Preguntó con incertidumbre, sonrojándose._

_Puedo sentir mi propia cara colorada, pero quería seguir las ordenes de Kyouyama-sama, tenía que controlarme. "Si, Anna. estuve," respondí calmadamente._

_Anna se puso inquieta. "¿Y luego qué?"_

_No se como lo hice, pero croé la respuesta del siglo. "Luego dormimos."_

_Ella pestañó y luego se puso más colorada, desviando su mirada de la mía. "Dormimos… debo haber soñado…"_

_No dije nada. Solamente la miré, rezando para que se convenciera a ella misma. _

_"Parecía tan real…" susurró._

_Retuve un gruñido de frustración. No puedo ni contarle que tan real fue para mí. La pasión fue increíble, pero también lo fue el fantasma, que para mi mente fue la cosa principal. Kyouyama-sama lo planeó. Se que lo hizo. Dios sabe… que si hubiese sido MI hija de la que estamos hablando… ¡ja! Haría volar al imbecil hasta los cielos… pero no tengo por que decirle eso a nadie, y mucho menos a Kyouyama-sama. No. No hay necesidad de decirlo._

_"Soñé con… papá," Anna dijo._

_Estaba sudando en frío. "Oh, ¿fue así? Bueno, estabas hablando de él mientras dormías," dije lo más despreocupado que pude. "Es natural que soñaras con él."_

_"Supongo," dijo dudando. "Pero… no importa." Entonó rápidamente, sacudiendo su mano en desdén._

_Música para mis oídos. Sin embargo, aún falta lo del viaje… "Mi amor," empecé. "Hay algo que tengo que hacer hoy. Tengo que ir a  Omiya."_

_"¿Qué?" preguntó, saliendo de sus pensamientos para mirarme. "¿A Omiya? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?"_

_"Er… no puedo decírtelo…"_

_"Entonces, ¿puedo ir contigo?" _

_"¡No! ¡No puedes!" exclamé un poquito con pánico. "Quiero decir…"_

_Sus ojos brillaron. "¿No quieres que yo te…?"_

_¡Oh no! ¡Por favor Anna, no llores! ¡No! Ohhh… No lo pude soportar. "Amor, no es que no quiera." Le expliqué. "Es solo que no puede llevarte conmigo está vez…"_

_Lágrimas. Oh si, y puedo ver su enojo surgiendo. Tres… dos… uno…_

_"¡YOH NO BAKA!" gritó. "¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DICES?"_

_Vi una vena materializarse en su puño._

_"¡C-Cariño! C-Cálmate…"_

_"¡Oh no me llames cariño, Yoh!" gritó aún más fuerte, si es posible. "¡Dime que es AHORA!"_

_Creo que fue un vaso, o el plato de la sopa. Bueno, debe haber sido algo, pero si, no supe que me golpeó. _

_No estoy muy seguro de que pasó después. Pero creo que logre decir algo como, "Horo Horo… me… acompañará… prometo… regresar… a media… noche…" mientras estaba a punto de desmayarme. _

_Después de algunos golpes más en mi cabeza, Anna finalmente decidió dejarme ir amenazándome si llegaba a casa más tarde de lo prometido._

_Estos fantasmas le están haciendo re-bien a mi presión sanguínea._

Bueno ahora estoy aquí, con Horo Horo, contándole que tengo que comprar algo aquí en Omiya.

"Lo que sea, Yoh," Horo Horo se quejó mientras salíamos e la estación de trenes. "¡Espero que esto sea importante! Tendría que estar durmiendo, ¿sabes?"

"Si, lo se. Gracias por hacerme este favor, Horo," contesté apagadamente.

"Mejor que creas que esto es un favor…"

Casi me puedo ver entregándole a Horo Horo una gran carta con las palabras TE DEBO escritas en letra gigante. 

Oh mi Dios… le debo a Horo. ¿En qué se está convirtiendo el mundo?

"Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a esta mujer?" Horo preguntó, mirando hacia los costados.

"Me dijeron que todos la conocen y podemos preguntarle a cualquiera," dije, mirando a mis alrededores en busca de alguien más o menos bueno como para pedirle información.

Horo me tocó el hombro y me señaló a una fina mujer vestida en hermosas ropas y con una sombrilla haciéndole sombra. "¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a ella?"

Giré mis ojos. Era de esperarse que Horo sea atraído por las chicas bonitas. No era nada parecida al tipo que estaba esperando para pedirle información. Seguramente esta mujer levantaría la vista y se alejaría sin siquiera mirarnos a la cara. 

"Luego coqueteas, Horo Horo. ¡Estoy en una misión!" 

"¡Ni a palos! _Vos_ coquetearás más tarde. Yo voy a buscar mi…"

"Tamao."

"¿Dijiste que estabas en una misión? Creo que eso es la prioridad principal. Si, no debemos distraernos."

Retuve mi sonrisa. Era obvio que Horo Horo estaba enamorado de Tamao. Cada vez que alguien la nombraba se convertía en un puritano. 

Vi un anciano sentado cerca de un local de Ramen, fumando una pipa. Se veía amistoso y originario del lugar como para darme las respuestas a lo que debo saber. 

Disminuyendo la distancia entre el anciano y yo, le hice una reverencia. "Abuelo, perdone que lo moleste, ¿pero de casualidad no sabe donde puedo encontrar a la vendedora de jarrones Higurashi Shalona?"

Señaló con un dedo hacia la izquierda sin decir nada. 

Me moví e hice una reverencia nuevamente. "Umm… abuelo, perdón por volverlo a molestar, pero ¿no podría ser más específico, por favor?"

"Higurashi Shalona, la bruja, está por allá," dijo, volviendo a fumar de su pipa. 

Muy específico. Seguro. "Gracias, abuelo," murmuré, haciéndole una última reverencia y yendo hacia la dirección que había indicado.

"Bueno, eso si que ayudo," Horo murmuró, siguiéndome. 

"Le preguntaremos a alguien más," dije pacientemente. 

Caminamos un poco antes de preguntarle a otra persona. Esta vez fue a una mujer, de alrededor de sesenta años, barriendo el pórtico de lo que imagino será su casa. 

"Disculpe," comencé respetuosamente. "¿Sería tan amable de decirme donde puedo encontrar a Higurashi Shalona, la vendedora de jarrones, por favor?"

"¿Qué es lo que hizo esta vez?" Gruñó la mujer frunciendo el ceño. "¿Escapó de tu restaurante sin pagar? ¿Apostó algo que te había pedido prestado?"

Oye Horo. Shalona-san es tu tipo de mujer.

"N-No," respondí. "Sólo necesito comprarle algo. Es muy importante."

La mujer me miró sospechosamente pero igual respondió. "Su local está a unos pasos más abajo en está cuadra. Tiene un gran cartel que dice 'Cerámica Fina'. No lo van a pasar por alto. Cuando la vean, dile 'Vete al infierno' de parte de Jilda."

"Gracias Jilda-san," dije, indicándole a Horo Horo que me siguiera. 

"Es popular, ¿no?" Horo comentó burlonamente. 

"Un poco," respondí en forma neutral. Estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento de todo esto. 

Pronto llegamos al local del cual Jilda-san nos había hablado. Entrando, no vimos a nadie en el mostrador.

"¡Hola!" grité. "¿Shalona-san?"

"Tal vez este muerta," Horo contribuyó. 

Lo ignore y esperé a que me respondieran.

Escuchas ruidos provenientes e la parte de atrás del local y enseguida, una mujer de la misma edad de Jilda-san apareció con una mirada de pocos amigos sobre su rostro. "¿Qué quieren?"

"Shalona-san? Yo soy Asakura Yoh. Siento venir sin avisar, pero me gustaría comprar un jarrón especial, por favor," le expliqué respetuosamente.

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó. "¿Eso quieres? ¿Y qué jarrón, si se puede saber, es el que quieres llevar?"

"Bueno… tiene el dibujo de una katana pintada en su parte frontal."

La mujer pareció sorprendida por un momento, luego volvió a fruncir el ceño, peor que antes. "¿Quién te envió?"

"Kyouyama Tetsuro," respondí.

Horo arqueó una ceja hacia mi dirección. No creo que alguna vez le explique esto. De todas maneras, jamás me creería.

"Hmph. ¿Desde la muerte?"

"Se podría decir que si," respondí con mi mejor sonrisa.

Me di cuenta que mi respuesta la dejó desconforme, o por lo menos la irritó. "Él me lo dio una vez para que se lo cuidara. Me dio estrictas instrucciones de que no se lo vendiera a nadie…"

"Shalona-san," comencé un poco desesperado. "El Sol siempre nace en el Oeste."

Se detuvo, mirándome con sus ojos bien abiertos.

"Yoh, el sol _nunca_ nace en el oeste," Horo me susurró.

"¡Cállate! Se lo que estoy haciendo."

"Entonces," Shalona dijo mientras camina hacia la parte de atrás del mostrador. "Te vas a casar con su hija…, ya veo."

Eso me sorprendió tanto a Horo Horo como a mí.

Empezó a verse irritada nuevamente. "Creo que ya deberías saberlo, si vienes a buscar el jarrón y todo. Kyouyama Tetsuro me dijo que sólo le vendiera el jarrón a aquel que es digno de su hija. Felicitaciones Asakura-san. Tu lo eres."

Me cree… _¿digno?_ Me pareció todo lo contrario.

Las cejas de Horo Horo se juntaron. "Yoh, ¿cómo supiste…?"

"No preguntes," le dije. "¿Cuánto cuesta el jarrón?"

"Cien Yen," Shalona dijo sin siquiera pestañar. "Además, tienes que hacer una pequeña tarea para mi."

Estaba a punto de explotar cuando Horo Horo intervino. 

"¡Por favor! ¡Puedo comprarte todo el local con cien Yen y tu tan llamada 'tarea'!" Horo dijo burlonamente.

Tal vez decir ese tipo de cosas solo empeoraría la situación, pero entre Horo Horo y yo, el entiende sobre regatear. Después de todo él vive en la pensión a costa de Anna y mía. Así que debe de hacer un mejor trabajo que yo a la hora de regatear el precio.

A Shalona no le gustó para nada ese último comentario. "Apreciaría que no insultaras mi local, pibe."

"Entonces no insultes a tus clientes," Horo Horo le contestó con veneno que no sabía que tenía. "Además, nadie más va a comprar ese jarrón. Usted misma lo dijo. Kyouyama Tetsuro le dio estrictas instrucciones de solo vendérselo a aquel que sea digno de su hija. Kyouyama-san está muerto. ¿Crees que saldrá de su tumba y dirá que otra persona es digna?"

Tú te sorprenderías, Horo.

Aunque por el otro lado, ¡wow! Jamás pensé que lo que podía hacer Horo Horo por dinero. Dándole habilidades extraordinarias de negociación. Pensándolo bien, debería haberlo sabido.

Shalona bufó, viendo la lógica en las palabras de Horo Horo. "¡Está bien! Setenta."

"¿Qué no hable claro?" Horo preguntó, dándole una sonrisa.

"¡Sesenta!" Shalona gritó.

"Cincuenta y hacemos el trato," dijo Horo Horo, su acento calmo pero firme.

"Hijo de… ¡está bien, cincuenta!" Shalona gruñó. "Pero igual tienen que hacer la tarea que tengo en mente. Sin ella, ¡no hay jarrón! ¡Y no me importa si significa que jamás lo vuelva a vender!"

"Mientras no sea ilegal," comenté.

Shalona lo pensó. "Bueno… probablemente no… mucho…"

"Quiero que sepa, Shalona-san, que esto está totalmente fuera de mis principios," murmuré, acomodándome con Shalona y Horo Horo bajo la sombra de un arbusto. Era tarde, por lo menos una hora antes del último tren que va a Tokyo. Pasamos todo el día con esta insoportable mujer, y mi humor no el mejor de todos. 

Horo Horo largó un gran gruñido.

No se nada sobre sus principios, pero todo lo que se es que está tarea le está quitando su momento de ocio, y no lo puedo culpar por odiar esto tanto como yo.

"Y la única razón por la que lo hago es para conseguir ese jarrón," continué. "Porque es muy, muy importante para mí."

"Si, si," Shalona dijo, espiando la casa de Jilda, la mujer que nos había dado información esa mañana. "Honor, principios… toda esa mierda…"

Sentí vergüenza ajena.

"…esto también es sobre eso," Shalona continuo. "¡Ahora deja de quejarte y prepara ese tablón!" 

Horo y yo nos quejamos mientras arrastrábamos un tablón de madera de seis metros de alto.

"No puedo creer que estemos en medio de una pelea de mujeres…" Horo Horo se quejó, haciendo círculos en la madera con la punta de sus dedos. 

Lo que yo no podía creer es que debíamos asistir a esta mujer, esta vendedora del infierno, a ejercer su macabra obra. 

Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento que la hostilidad que sentía Jilda por Shalona era, de todo corazón, mutua entre las dos. Empezó por un incidente que sucedió cuando ambas estaban en los dulces veinte años, en el cual se habían peleado por un hombre, con el cual ninguna de las dos se quedó. A partir de ahí, las dos han actuado como un par de niñas, jurándose venganza todos los días de su vida. ¡No se de donde sacaron la fuerza para estar tan consumidas con odio incluso después de cuarenta años! 

Es verdad, Shalona no era la ciudadana más amada en Omiya, y cualquiera diría que está acostumbrada a que la gente la odie, pero Shalona dijo que lo que había entre Jilda y ella era demasiado personal para ser ignorado como lo hizo con todos los demás en el pueblo. 

Además, Shalona había dicho, que todos estaban esperando lo que iba a ocurrir, ya que la última en realizar su venganza fue Jilda. 

"¿Q-Qué pasa si se despierta, Shalona-san?" pregunté un poco nervioso. No se si podría aguantar la cara de Jilda si de repente se levanta y ve a las dos personas que había ayudado a la mañana asistiendo a su archí-enemiga. 

"¡Qué va!" Shalona bufó. "¡Los muertos se levantarían antes que ella!"

Esto es enteramente posible, especialmente en mi vida.

Shalona nos guió hasta el pórtico frontal de Jilda, abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta de madera. Hubo un pequeño ruido que juró hizo eco a través de la noche.

"Me debes TANTO por esto, Yoh," Horo horo murmuró mientras caminábamos en puntas de pie por el pasto detrás de Shalona. 

Mis deudas se están incrementando. Todo esto es culpa de Kyouyama-sama. 

"¿Se pueden callar?" Shalona susurró sobre su hombro.

"Creí que habías dicho que no se levantaba fácilmente," Horo horo señaló.

"Ella no, pero sus vecinos si, y ustedes saben cuales son sus sentimientos hacia mi," Shalona respondió.

Y como lo sabemos. Mientras estuvimos con ella todo el día, fuimos tratados con nada más que enojo e irritación, porque éramos sus _acompañantes_. Servicio malo en el restaurantes; miradas que podían matar; comentarios ácidos hacia nosotros, jamás había sentido un ki de odio tan consistente en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando Anna se enoja.

Seguimos a Shalona mientras entraba en la casa, moviéndose como un gato. Era sorprendentemente ligera, y mientras nos movíamos entro de la casa, la vi agarrar pequeños adornos de las mesitas.

"¡Oye!" grité en un susurro. "¡Pon eso donde estaba!"

Shalona me dio su característico ceño fruncido. "¿Y a _ti_ que te importa?"

Esta mujer… ¡la odio! "Es bastante malo que este entrando a una casa sin permiso, ¡pero no _seré_ el cómplice de una ladrona!"

"Yoh, ¿podemos terminar esto ya? ¡Por favor!" Horo Horo dijo, dando un suspiro de exasperación.

"¡Ella duerme ahí!" Shalona dijo, señalando una puerta.

Ambos habían ignorado completamente mis protestas validas.

"Vamos," Horo Horo dijo, empujándome hacia adelante.

"¡Oye!" me quejé mientras era apretado contra la puerta. Supongo que debo hacerlo. Mientras más rápido termine, mejor. 

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y entré seguido de cerca por Horo Horo y Shalona.

La pobre de Jilda sonaba tan dormida sobre su futon que ni siquiera se movió mientras Horo y yo deslizábamos la tabla debajo del colchón. Después de empujar, Jilda estaba justo arriba de la tabla, y tomando las puntas de la misma, Horo Horo y yo la levantamos.

Rápidamente, logramos salir de la habitación y luego de la casa mientras ella respiraba calmadamente, ni siquiera un poco inquieta. 

El plan era transportar a Jilda fuera de su habitación mientras esta última dormía. Luego sería llevada a una balsa flotante en un lago cercano. Una vez en la balsa, arreglaríamos los muebles de la misma manera que en su habitación sobre el lago, así cuando se despertará por la mañana, se encontraría en el medio del lago y como en su casa... ¡es tan infantil que puedo morir! 

Una venganza juvenil. Una que jamás se me había ocurrido de chico. 

Shalona ya estaba cargando los muebles livianos, como la lámpara y algunos libros. Horo Horo fue obligado a llevar un pequeño baúl con su brazo libre ya que Shalona pensó que yo era muy enclenque como para llevarlo.

Para llegar al lago, debíamos atravesar unos árboles y follaje. Claro que con lo oscuro que estaba, cada dos por tres nos chocábamos con algo, por lo que era un milagro que Jilda no se levantara. 

"¡Ouch! ¡Pero que mierda pasó!" Horo horo gritó de repente, haciendo que todo el 'equipo' se detenga. "Mi cabeza golpeo algo y… ¿qué es ese sonido?"

Zumbido, y se está haciendo más fuerte. 

Suena a…

"¡AVIIIISSSPAAASSSS!" Horo Horo gritó, soltando su parte de la tabla.

"¡Idiota!" Shalona gritó.

Sentí el cuerpo de Horo Horo chocar contra el mío y caí sobre mi rostro, el sonido de las enojadas avispas acercándose.

"¡Corran!" Shalona gritó.

¡Esa es en la única cosa que probablemente estemos de acuerdo! 

Poniéndome de pie, estaba sintiendo a las avispas posándose sobre mi piel.

¡¡¡¡Ouch!!!! ¡Y encima ya me están picando!

Sólo podía pensar en el lago, y en la salvación que nos otorgaría, así que me sumergí en el. 

Emergí del mismo rápidamente y la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco el lugar. Se ve que Shalona, Horo Horo y yo teníamos la misma mente ya que los encontré con el cuerpo entero dentro del lago.

El frío primaveral mucho no me preocupó.

"¡Oh mierda! ¡Está congelada!" Horo gritó.

Amenazantemente, me dirigí a Shalona con preocupación. "¡Shalona-san! ¡El jarrón! ¿Está a salvo?"

"¿Te puedes callar y dejar de preocuparte por el jarrón por un minuto?" Shalona me gritó.

Fruncí el ceño a pesar de mis esfuerzos para no hundirme. "Shalona-san," dije firmemente. "Entré a una propiedad privada, por culpa de tu odio a Jilda-san, escapé de milagro a unas avispas y ahora estoy en un lago, congelándome. ¡Creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo de saber si la razón por la cual estoy haciendo esto está intacta!"

Shalona me miró con odio. "Está _intacta_, ¿de acuerdo? Es un jarrón de buena calidad que no se rompe tan fácilmente, y está sellado fuertemente. Tetsuro se aseguró de eso. ¡Así que puedes dejar de molestarme con tu precioso jarrón y dejarme nadar, mierda! ¡Tengo sesenta y tres años, por Dios!"

"¡Si, si!" le contesté, decidiéndome por ayudarla a pesar de ser repulsiva. "Sólo quería estar seguro, ¡nada más!"

"Las avispas se fueron," Horo Horo nos dijo. "¡Pero demonios! ¡Esos pequeños monstruos me picaron en todos lados!"

"Me encantaría comparar las marcas, Horo, pero ¿no podemos primero salir de acá?" le dije con sarcasmo, guiando a Shalona y a mi hacia la costa.

"Si, si," Horo respondió, siguiéndome. "Me pregunto si Jilda está bien."

Ni bien dijo eso, un grito mortal se escucho en toda la noche a través de los árboles que con pánico habíamos dejado atrás.

Parece ser que… Jilda no está exactamente feliz por estar en donde esta.

Shalona estuvo tan satisfecha con el grito de Jilda que nos dejo irnos con el jarrón incluso si no habíamos terminado el plan. 

Estaba totalmente agradecido. Ni bien me entrego el jarrón, le agradecí, me despedí, y corrí hasta la estación de trenes con Horo Horo sin mirar atrás. Claro, que la gente nos miraba raro ya que teníamos nuestras caras hinchadas y todo lo demás, sin mencionar los diferentes rasguñones que teníamos en nuestros expuestos brazos. Sólo tenía que agradecerle a Dios que a las avispas no se les ocurrió entrar por mi pantalón. Dudo mucho que podría haber sobrevivido si alguna me picaba _por ahí_. 

El número de veces que Horo Horo me dijo, "Me debes TANTO, Yoh" hubiera convencido a cualquiera que Horo era un gran prestador de dinero que atacaba a su presa cual tiburón.

Llegamos a Tokio un poco más tarde que media noche, y Horo entró a la casa apresuradamente y se despidió. En realidad dijo, "Jamás te volveré a acompañar a otra rara búsqueda en toda mi vida," y luego entró a la casa. 

Y buenas noches a ti también, Horo Horo.

Cuando por fin entré a mi habitación, vi a Anna sentada sobre mi futon con una lámpara encendida. Su cara vestía un ceño fruncido y enojado y solo podía imaginar que mi muerte sería lenta. Sin embargo, esa no era la peor parte.

Sentado, o mejor dicho levitando a su lado, estaba su padre, de brazos cruzados con una engreída sonrisa en su rostro.

Esta demasiado distraído como para saludar.

El ceño de Anna se frunció más mientras me acercaba a ella. "¡Yoh, es casi la una de la mañana! ¡Dijiste que estarías en casa a las…!" 

Mirando a Kyouyama-sama, ni siquiera me di cuanta de el gritó de horror que pegó Anna.

"¡Yoh! ¿Qué te _pasó?" Gritó, parándose y acercándose, delicadamente tocándome los lugares hincados de mi cara._

Mis ojos miraron a Anna y a su padre, pero respondí. "Tuve… un encuentro con avispas…"

"¡Avispas! Oh mi pobre, pobre Yoh…" Hizo puchero, colocando besos sobre mi rostro mientras sostenía mi mandíbula. 

Hubiese sido la cosa más linda del mundo, ser besado y mimado por tu hermosa novia, si el padre de la hermosa novia no estuviera teniendo una mirada oscura sobre su rostro. 

"A-Anna…" logré pronunciar, mi diversión del momento completamente arruinada por la penetrante mirada de Kyouyama-sama. 

Kyoyuyama-sama tosió en desaprobación.

"Yoh, ¿ves lo que pasa cuando te vas a quien sabe donde?" Anna comentó, continuando con sus caricias. "No puedo estar allí para cuidarte…"

Oh, cuanto daría el poder contestar sus caricias y así dejar de fantasear y poder hacer mis sueños realidad. 

Creo que nunca he estado tan confundido en una situación como está. Especialmente cuando sus labios encontraron los míos y me dio este increíble, exquisito…

"Asakura…" Kyouyama-sama dijo con un tono de amenaza.

Dios… cállate. ¿Qué no puedo tener un minuto a solas con el amor de mi vida?

Cerrando mis ojos, tomé a Anna en mis brazos y traté desesperadamente de ignorar su incesante mirada y tosidos mientras me perdía en un beso de labios y lengua.

"Asakura, ¡si no la sueltas ahora mismo…!" Kyouyama-sama ladró. 

Sin romper mi contacto con Anna y manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, levanté una mano y lo sacudí con desdén. 

"¡ASAKURA! ¡SUELTALA EN ESTE INSTANTE!" Kyouyama-sama gritó justo en mi oído.

El sonido rebotó en mi mente e hizo eco en mis tímpanos bastante bien. "¡Ahh!" grité, mientras soltaba a Anna y me cubría los oídos.

"¡Yoh!" Anna exclamó confundida y asustada, agarrándome en sus brazos. "¿Estás bien? ¿Estás lastimado?" 

"¡Eso es lo que te mereces por aprovecharte de mi princesita!" Kyouyama-sama gruñó, acercándose para hablarme directamente en el oído. 

"¿¡¿Aprovechándome?!?" grité, sin poder contenerme. "¡Pero—yo sólo estaba--!"

Anna me miró con confusión. "Qué… Yoh, ¿qué _te está pasando?"_

Kyouyama-sama sacudió un puño frente a mi rostro. "Oh, solo espera a llegar al más-allá, pibe. ¡Te voy a golpear tanto que vas a quedar más muerto que el camino de muertos!"

¿De qué demonios está hablando? "¿Camino de muertos?"

"Voy a llamar a Fausto," Anna dijo en un tono decidido.

"¡No!" grité, agarrándola del vestido antes de que pudiera ir a algún lado. "No… no es nada, Anna. Estoy bien."

Anna frunció el ceño. "No lo se, Yoh. Pareces bastante agitado y asustado. Tal vez sean las picaduras de las avispas…"

Me puse derecho e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para parecer normal mientras Kyouyama-sama seguía amenazándome. "Estaré bien, Anna. Creo que sólo necesito descansar. Vos también. Todos estamos cansados."

Después de darme una mirada critica, ella finalmente suspiró y me dio un abrazo, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. "Eso creo. Ni siquiera te voy a preguntar qué es esa cosa que tienes ahí," dijo, señalando el jarrón. "Honestamente Yoh. A veces me preocupas tanto. ¿Estás seguro que vas a estar bien? Te ves un poco… hinchado."

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural para ignorar los insultos que Kyouyama-sama me estaba lanzando, le devolví a Anna el abrazo y la guié hasta su habitación. "No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Anna. Descansar me hará bien. Tuve un largo día."

Anna suspiró y me sonrió. "Está bien, Yoh. Si prometes ponerte crema en esas lastimaduras, te dejaré solo." 

"Te lo prometo," le respondí solemnemente.

Anna pellizco mis costillas suavemente. "Creo que esta vez no te voy a destrozar por haber llegado más tarde de lo que dijiste."

"Gracias," contesté, poco seriamente. 

Anna rió mientras entrábamos a su habitación.

Casualmente mire atrás sobre mi hombro y por supuesto, allí estaba Kyouyama-sama, con una ceja levantada. 

"Buenas noches, querida," le dije a Anna.

Ella me dio un último beso antes de romper el abrazo y responder, "Buenas noches, Yoh."

Miré como ella cerró la puerta y, suspirando fuertemente, me di vuelta para atender al furioso padre. 

Le di una mirada de odio por dos segundos antes de seguir de largo e ir al templo lo más rápido posible. 

"¿Qué estás mirando, mono?" Kyouyama-sama preguntó mientras flotaba justo al lado mío.

No respondí por miedo a que Anna me escuche. Lo único que falta es que Anna crea que estoy loco hablándome a mí mismo. 

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle caso a tus hormonas y encima frente mío? ¿Eh? ¿Qué soy yo, hígado picado?" continuó.

_¡No!_ Quería decirle. _¡Usted está muerto! ¡Y supuestamente no tendría que estar aquí!_

Kyouyama-sama continuó acusándome y yo me mantuve callado con la paciencia de un mártir. 

Cuando estuvimos a una distancia considerable de la casa, lo miré. "Kyouyama-sama, ¡cualquier cosa que Anna desee hacer conmigo estando usted presente está fuera de mi control! ¿Por Dios, qué esperaba que yo haga? ¡Por favor dígame!"

"Tu eres el hombre de la casa, chico mono. ¡Tendrías que haberla detenido!" Kyouyama-sama respondió.

"¿Q-Qué?" pregunté sin creerlo. "¡La mujer que amo me quiere besar! ¿Quién cree que soy? ¿Yoh el santo?"

_"¡Lo juro!"_ Kyouyama-sama gruñó. "¡Ni siquiera se porque estoy haciendo esto por ti!"

Me agarré la cabeza en frustración. "¿Haciendo qué?" le implore a través de mis dientes. "¡Ni siquiera se para que demonios son estas fases!" chillé.

"Oh por Dios, cálmate, Asakura," me dijo disgustado. 

¿C-Calmarme?

"¡El último en llegar al templo es un mono con hormonas!" Kyouyama-sama de repente dijo, desapareciendo en el aire. 

Mis dedos se doblaron como para agarrar el cuello de Kyouyama Tetsuro. 

Si no fuese el padre de Anna… ¡si no estuviera _muerto…!_

¡Aaaaaargggggh!

***********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿No es Kyouyama Tetsuro simplemente insoportable? Adorooo hacer eso.

Este capítulo si que fue largo, ¿verdad? Ya me duelen los dedos. Espero que les haya gustado la historia para conseguir el jarrón. 

Para los que no se acuerdan, Jilda es la archí-enemiga de Shalona en la serie de Shaman King, es esa que anda en la motocicleta y le roba a Shalona su espíritu acompañante. Yo no me acordaba y tuve que volver a ver el episodio para poder escribir el capítulo.

Adelantos del próximo capítulo: *suena el típico redoble de tambores* Descubrimos que es lo que contiene el jarrón, nada bueno si me permiten decirlo, y de que se trata la segunda fase del plan.

Ahora si, pasemos a los reviews…

Anna Asakura: Pues Anna está la reacción de la Anna. Eso sonó muy extraño, ¿verdad? Ya vas a ver en el próximo capítulo lo que al final contiene el bendito jarrón… e Yoh se va a querer morir… o va a querer matar al papá de Annita. *jeje*

Lourdes Ariki: Yo también amo el fic de "El Ganador se lo Lleva Todo". Esa risa tuya me hace acordar a Tetsuro Kyouyama, ¿no serás pariente suya, no? ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Yo también me muero de la risa con los pensamientos de Yoh, claro que yo no tengo un tequila que me acompañe en la risa y en el llanto. Aunque pensándolo bien… que suerte tiene Yoh de que después de mi última resaca haya decidido medirme un poco con la bebida, sino este fic sería aún más alocado… si es que eso es posible… Cambiando de tema ¡eres argentina! ¡Que emoción! Eres la primera persona que encuentro fanática de Shaman King y es argentina… mi familia me estaba diciendo que yo era de otra especie… ¿puedes creerlo? Y se hacen llamar parientes, si, como no (notar el sarcasmo)

Hidrazaina: Yo hago reír al mundo. ¡Soy un genio total! No, por favor, ¡no lo tomen en serio que es una broma! Espero que este capítulo te haya causado igual de risa que el anterior… o talvez más…

Kanashimi Hikari: ¡Muy bien! Si seguimos así voy a crear un club de admiradoras de Tetsuro Kyouyama. Por lo que veo tienes favoritismos con ciertas personas del público… umm… 

Karmein Metallium Ul Copt: Otra más que le cae bien el padre de Anna. Es tan adorable. Espero que este reto te haya gustado.

Rally: Yo sabía que en verdad no querías castigarlo, después de todo el hombre es muy simpático… y también podría ser el verdugo de Yoh. ¡Gracias!

Yami Bakura: Tienes razón, pero sino tuviese un yerno como Tetsuro está historia no tendría gracia. ¡Gracias por tu review! Y el próximo capítulo también va estar interesante y con muchas más intrigas…

Sango (cristina): ¡Muchas Gracias! Así que eres una lectora de todos mis fics, ¡que súper! Gracias por seguirme y mándale saludos a tu hermana. ¡Yo también creo que Kenshin y Kaoru hacen una gran pareja!

Sakura himura: Y ni te cuento con el próximo capítulo…, aunque para mi el capítulo que acaban de leer es el mejor hasta ahora… Es que Horo Horo lo hizo muy gracioso ¿no?

¡Pucha! ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! Los dejo porque me están llamando para cenar… ¡Ah! No se olviden de escribir reviews.


	5. Una y Media O No

**Mi Anormal Propuesta de Matrimonio**

Parte V: Una y Media…O No

Cuando llegué al templo, Kyouyama-sama claro esta me estaba esperando. Todas las lámparas estaban encendidas. 

"¡Ja! ¡Mono con hormonas!" gritó fuertemente echándose a reír.

¿Puede ser más molesto? 

"Pensé que habías dicho a eso de la una y media, Kyouyama-sama. Sólo es la una." Le contesté cansinamente, descolgando mi bolsa de mis hombros.

"¿No pude un fantasma cambiar de parecer?" respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Creo que pueden. Imagino que no deben tener mucho que hacer en el más-allá. "Está con un humor medio juguetón, si me lo permite decir. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"Hoy vi a Anna en una de sus secciones espiritistas," respondió con orgullo en sus ojos. "¡Es fantástica!" 

Miré como Kyouyama Tetsuro soñaba despierto en mi presencia. 

"Si, pude ser bastante atractiva." Dije neutralmente. Me encantaría hablar de Anna toda la noche, pero hay cosas que no se pueden pasar por alto. "Kyouyama-sama, he conseguido el jarrón. ¿Qué quiere que haga con el?"

Saliendo de su trance, miró el jarrón que estaba en mis manos despreocupado. "Oh eso. Tíralo al suelo y rómpelo."

¿Qué--? "¿Romperlo?" le dije sin creerlo. "¿Sabe todo lo que tuve que pasar para conseguir esta cosa? ¡¡Tuve que enfrentarme con _avispas!! _¡Sin mencionar tirar a la basura cincuenta Yen! Y encima ¡le debo una a Horo Horo!"

¡No puedo creer estar escuchando esto! ¿Romperlo? Yo le voy a romper una…

Kyouyama-sama dobló sus labios en desaprobación. "Sabes, Asakura, deberías considerar una sección para eliminar el stress. Siempre estás que explotas, y eso no es bueno para el corazón. ¿Has estado comiendo bien? ¿Haciendo suficiente ejercicio?"

¿De qué está hablando? ¿Por qué me está diciendo todas estás cosas? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿¡¿¡¿Por qué me está volviendo totalmente y completamente loco?!?!?

"Libérate," continuó, sacudiendo sus puños para darle énfasis. "Dime como te sientes, Asakura."

"Me siento _estúpido_," murmuré.

Sacudió su cabeza. "No es suficiente. Continua, Asakura. Déjalo salir."

Dirigí mi cabeza hacia el techo angustiado. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi…?" Prácticamente lloré de la frustración. 

"Tienes agresividad," dijo cantando, con entonación de predicador.

Lo mire fijamente. "Kyouyama-sama, a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto_--"_

"¡Tienes que creeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr!"

¿Se está volviendo loco? "¿Creer en qué?"

"¡Saca a los demonios, Asakura!" gritó, alzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Una ráfaga de viento entró al templo.

"¡O-Oye!" grité a pesar del aullido del viento, mi cabello volando en todas direcciones. "Qué está--Kyouyama-sama, ¡esto es una locura!"

"¡Libéralo, Asakura! ¡Libéralo!" gritó sobre todo el tumulto.

"¡K-Kyouyama-sama… de-deténgase!"

"¡Rómpelo, Asakura! ¡Rómpelo!"

"Pero yo--"

"¡RÓMPELO!"

"¡Yaaaaahhhh!" grité, elevando el jarrón sobre mi cabeza y golpeándolo contra el suelo.

Ni bien el jarrón se abrió, el viento desapareció y yo me quedé parado y agitado frente a las ruinas de mi última adquisición. 

Kyouyama-sama me dedicó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. "¡Bien hecho, mono con hormonas!"

¡Mierda! ¿Toda esa exhibición para que rompiera el jarrón? 

Ahora, el jarrón, para el cual yo había sufrido tanto en conseguir, era nada más que un desorden en el inmaculado piso del templo. 

"Cincuenta Yen…" gruñí. "Avispas… Shalona-san… el agua congelada…"

Kyouyama-sama ignoró mi miseria. "Ahora separa esos pedazos de jarrón y examina el polvo."

¿Polvo? Ah, polvo. Era de esperarse que el jarrón por el cual me fui hasta Omiya tuviera nada menos y nada más que la sustancia más inútil de todo el mundo. 

Me puse de rodillas y delicadamente cavé entre los escombros. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que estoy buscando?" pregunté. Tendría mucha suerte si obtengo una respuesta. Kyouyama-sama no ha sido espléndido a la hora de arrojar luz sobre los misterios de _su universo. _

"Ya veras."

Es tan predecible.

"De todas maneras, ¿qué es este polvo?" pregunté, tomando uno de los trozos el jarrón y tirándolo sobre mi hombro. Me sacudí un poco de tierra de las manos negligentemente. 

"Las cenizas de mi esposa."

"¡Gah!" me ahogué, alejándome de un salto y retirando mis manos. ¿Los restos de Sakura-san? "¡Oh, por el amor a Dios--!"

Kyouyama-sama frunció el ceño. "No seas tan católico, Asakura. Es completamente sanitario."

Lo miré como si fuera un idiota. "¡No es _eso_! ¡Dios! ¡Es tan EXTRAÑO!"

"No es _extraño,_" Kyouyama-sama dijo, girando sus ojos. "Buscaría en los restos por vos, pero tengo este pequeño problema… ¡soy un FANTASMA! Ahora si no eres severamente alérgico o tienes una reacción sicótica hacia el polvo, ¡sigue buscando!"

Tragué saliva. Ugh… Seguro que Sakura-san se está sintiendo un poco violada con esto… ¡ugh!

Esto es tan… ¡EXTRAÑO! No puedo encontrar otra palabra que lo describa. 

Con un ligero movimiento en mi labio, me rendí a lo inevitable. 

Volví a mi tarea, poniendo un poco de más cuidado que en mis anteriores intentos. 

Unos segundos más tarde, vi un papel doblado entre la pila de tierra. Un poco sucio por estar dentro de un jarrón con cenizas, pero parecía no haber sido tocado nunca si el no roto sello sirve de indicación. Con mi pulgar y dedo mayor, tome el papel delicadamente de las cenizas. "¿Un mensaje secreto? ¿Lo abro?"

"¡No te atrevas!" Kyouyama-sama gritó con tanta fuerza que me alejé un poco de él.

"Un simple 'no' hubiese sido suficiente," le dije elevadamente. "Debería considerar ir a secciones de stress, Kyouyama-sama."

Kyouyama-sama me miró con ojos de asesino. "No te hagas el listo conmigo."

"Lo siento," dije inmediatamente. 

"Ahora, ¿estás listo para escuchar sobre la fase dos?" 

"¿Qué otra opción tengo?"

Se sentó, ignorando mi último comentario, y me indicó hacer lo mismo que él.

Me senté en el suelo y esperé pacientemente a que él empezara. 

"Toma esa carta," dijo, "y busca a un tal En Tao."

Ese nombre se registro en mi mente y mis ojos se abrieron al tamaño de un plato. "¿En…?" Era uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Japón y China, y vivía en la parte más elegante de Tokyo. Es dueño de compañías pesqueras, se relaciona con empresarios de Europa, y constantemente bendice con su presencia los eventos más importantes de la sociedad. Tenía dos hijos: Jun Tao, una de las personas más codiciadas por la población masculina de la región, y Ren Tao, un experto artista marcial respetado por todos "¿Qué? ¿EL En Tao? ¿Quiere que yo hable con él?"

"Si. Y dale esa carta."

Oh ¿eso es todo? Buenoooo, iré a su rica y elegante casa en Tokyo, tocaré a su puerta y diré: Tao, buen hombre. Mi nombre es Asakura Yoh. Debes perdonarme por esta intromisión, pero he estado hablando con el padre muerto de mi novia, un tipo encantador, y me dijo que debía darte esta carta que tengo aquí…

"¡Hollllllaaaaaa!" le dije, rascándome la cabeza en signo de irritación. "¿Cómo quiere que yo haga eso? No puedo ir a su puerta y…"

"Claro que no puedes, tonto," Kyouyama-sama dijo rápidamente en disgusto "¡Te sacaría de su propiedad en dos segundos! Debes anunciarte como todo un caballero. Mándale una nota diciéndole que debes verlo."

Me reí sarcásticamente. "Ni siquiera se va a molestar en abrir una carta de alguien que jamás escuchó hablar, Kyouyama-sama."

"Se a lo que te refieres, Asakura," Kyouyama-sama dijo mordazmente. "Pero al lado del remitente escribirás estas palabras: La luna siempre nace en el este. Ya veras. Te responderá antes de que puedas decir 'Anna'."

Genial. Otro código secreto. 

¿En qué demonios anda Kyouyama Tetsuro?

"¿Entendiste?" Kyouyama-sama me preguntó.

"¡Si! Pero--"

"¡Muy bien! Manda la nota a primera hora en la mañana. Luego nos veremos nuevamente acá mañana a media noche."

La forma fantasmal de Kyouyama-sama comenzó a desaparecer.

"¡Es-Espere!" grité precipitadamente. "¿Hay una tercera fase?"

Lo atrapé dándome una vaga sonrisa. "Se podría decir…" respondió, su voz convirtiéndose en nada mientras desaparecía.

Me encontré solo una vez más. 

¡Diablos! ¡ODIO cuando hace eso!

*****************

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Se están preguntando qué está pasando, verdad? Bueno, Yoh también. Es que es tan gracioso dejarlo tan confundido *jeje* A veces hasta yo me pregunto si lo que hace el papá de Anna va servir para algo. 

Cambiando de tema, el romanticismo va a volver en el final… no se asusten…

En Tao es el padre de Ren y Jun… para aquellos que no se acordaban como se llamaba.

Ahora si vamos a los reviews, que está vez vinieron medio locos…

Yami Bakura: Si, ya se que Anna está muy dulce… pero sino pobre Yoh no tiene ninguna buena en este fic. Yo no se si en el anime Yoh está pensativo o vive en las nubes… creo que es lo segundo. Yo también vivo en mi burbuja voladora, tal vez algún día lo vea pasar. Bueno, por fin descubrist que contenía el jarrón, espero que estés feliz, no cómo Yoh que pregunta y no le convence la respuesta. Debería quedarse callado, después de todo 'la curiosidad mató al gato'. En este caso va a volver loco al shaman *jeje*

Rally: Vos me lo acabas de confirmar. Si señor. Voy a hacer un club de fans de Tetsuro, después de todo se lleva los laureles de esta historia. Aunque en el capítulo 4 nadie me puede negar que Horo Horo se puso al nivel de Tetsuro-sama a la hora de ser insoportable. Hablando de otra cosa (o escribiendo…) cuando vas a actualizar el fic de 'Cuando las chicas se juntan' que eso de la botellita me va a volver loca… más de lo que estoy…

Kanashimi Kikari: ¿Cómo es eso de situaciones similares? Calculo que un muerto no te habrá visitado… a ver si me cuentas como es eso… Si, ya se… soy una chusma, pero aclaremos que soy de las buenas. Aunque pensándolo bien… no hay buenas y malas ¿no?

Anna Asakura: Pero hay que pensar que Horo Horo se hospeda con los Asakura ¡sin pagar alquiler! Tampoco trabaja como para pagarse la comida… Ahora que lo pienso bien, ¡es un aprovechado! Pobre Yoh, ya bastante tenía que sufrir con Kyouyama-sama y encima le agregué a Horo Horo… aunque no creo que vuelva a aparecer. Lo siento por las fans de Boro Boro, pero Yoh me puede más *saca la lengua de modo burlón*

Lourdes Ariki: Así que Anna-sensei es tu maestra, pues yo la felicitaría porque parece ser muy buena profesora… después de todo vives abusando de Eterna… y no se si alguien más por ahí no se está quejando… Después de leer esto no vayas a creer nada malo, yo te adoro… después de todo si Annita es tu maestra, es mejor tenerte de amiga que de enemiga, ¿no? Vos te quejas de que te miran raro en el colegio, ni te imaginas como me miran a mi en la facultad… aunque pensándolo bien, cualquiera te miraría extraño si en vez de escuchar al profesor te pones a dibujar en la mesa o carpeta a los personajes de Shaman King y les pones diálogos estúpidos… ¡ahí te quiero ver! Pero eso sí, en esa mesa ahora nadie se sienta *le brillan los ojo con orgullo* Si escribes mientras bebes, usa cinturón de seguridad… ah no, perdón, eso es si manejas… Cambiando de tema ¡¿desde cuándo Ren, o "Renie" como tu lo llamas, es tuyo?! Yo no le veo tu nombre escrito por ahí, así que ¡a compartir! O sino hace como yo que le escribí con tinta indeleble en la nuca a Yoh 'Propiedad de Natalia – No tocar'  Bueno mejor la voy cortando que sino esta respuesta va a ser aún más larga que el fic ^^UU

Dark_shaman: ¡Muchas Gracias!

Sakura himura: Estás muy emociona, ¿no? Si sigues saltando así te van a confundir con un resorte… Que suerte que te haya gustado, la verdad es que no sabía como iba a quedar lo de Jilda y Shalona pero se ve que a la gente le gusto (por lo menos a vos te gusto)

Hidrazaina: Ni yo me lo creo con lo de las actualizaciones… debe ser la leche… Y si HoroHoro sería un buen acompañante para hacer las compras, mientras después no te pida que le hagas algo a cambio ^^U

Selene: Pero lo que Tetsuro tiene de insoportable, también lo tiene de gracioso. Además hay que verle el lado positivo al ¿buen? Hombre, después de todo vino desde el más allá para ayudar a Yoh… aunque parezca todo lo contrario.

Eleone: No te preocupes que a la boda Yoh va a llegar vivo… talvez un poco machucado ¡pero nada grave, no señor! Tal vez tarde un poco en subir los siguientes capítulos, lo que pasa es que estoy con los parciales de la facultad y se me complica un poco… ¡en especial álgebra que no entiendo nada! @@

Karoru Metallium: ¡Por Dios! Leí bien ¿no? *vuelve a leer el review* Si, ¡es usted! ¡Karoru Metallium! Es un honor recibir un comentario suyo. Ya me puedo retirar del oficio de escritora… no es broma, voy a seguir con el fic. Me alegra que le haya gustado, aunque este humilde fic ni se compara con los suyos Karoru-sama. ¡Usted si que es una reina a la hora de escribir! ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse las molestias de mandarme un review!

Ahora si, a mandar reviews que sino les mando a la Anna del anime (no a la Anna de mi fic porque está mucho más ablandada y dulce) para que los amenace… ¡ahí los quiero ver! 

Yo mientras me voy a comer mis huevitos de Pascua… por cierto **¡Felices Pascuas Para Todos! **(más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?)


	6. Fase Dos

**Mi Anormal Propuesta de Matrimonio**

Parte VI: Fase Dos

Como Kyouyama-sama explicó, mandé la carta a primera hora en la mañana. La mandé por correo rápido, que te garantiza repartirla en el mismo día. Espero recibir una respuesta rápidamente. Mientras más rápido esta aventura termine, mejor. No se cuanto más voy a poder resistir al papa de Annita.

Calculo que hubiese tenido mejores modales bajo circunstancias normales, pero supongo que circunstancias "paranormales" pueden hacerle cosas a una persona. Tanto a él como a mí.

Antes de salir del templo, limpié el desorden, y debo decir que no fue una de las mejores hazañas de mi vida. No se porque, pero no me parecía correcto agarrar una escoba y barrer los restos de Sakura-san como si fuera tierra. Con meticulosa solemnidad, busqué un jarrón respetable y coloqué las cenizas de la madre de Anna en el. Hice todo lo posible en juntar todas las partículas. Las cenizas que no pude capturar las limpié con un trapo, y luego tire el trapo al fuego. Tirar el trapo a la basura no me pareció correcto. 

Las piezas del jarrón las tire sin ceremonia alguna. Ese jarrón me causó tanto sufrimiento que no me pareció ser digno de una. 

"¡Espero no volverte a ver nunca más en mi vida!" Creo que fueron las palabras que usé cuando lo tiré al tacho de basura. 

La carta la guardé seguramente en mi baúl, esperando ser usada. Tengo el presentimiento de que no será mucha la espera. 

Pronto, todos en la pensión estaban despiertos, así que me apuré y me dirigí a ver, como siempre, a Anna practicar sus secciones. Claro que, en cambio, me encontré con Anna peleándose con Horo Horo, cosa que también es habitual en esta casa.

"¡Quiero que trapees el pasillo unas quinientas veces!" Anna le gritó a Horo Horo después de que este último insultara su forma femenina.

Horo Horo dijo algo así como, "Eres un horrible hombre vestido en ropas de mujer."

'Pelo azul' no sabe de qué demonios está hablando. 

Puedo pensar en más de un millón de formas de probarle a Anna que tan equivocado está 'pelo azul'. 

"Una pasada… dos pasadas… tres pasadas…" Horo empezó a contar con un rostro de frustración y enojo.

"¡Honestamente!" Anna murmuró, mirándolo. 

Caminó hacia mí, manteniendo sus ojos en Horo Horo mientras me hablaba. "Yoh, ¿alguna vez me dirás para que fuiste a Omiya?" preguntó.

Reprimí un suspiro. En cambio, besé su sien y apoyé mi mano sobre su hermosa cabeza. "Tal vez, tal vez no. No se si pueda, Anna. No se exactamente que estoy haciendo, pero ciertamente lo estoy haciendo por ti."

Anna me miró con un puchero en su rostro. "Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes decírmelo?"

"Porque _alguien _tiene miedo de que lo odies," respondí.

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó. "¡Yoh, tonto! ¡Yo no te voy a odiar!"

Sonreí. Lo malinterpretó de la manera más dulce posible. "No estoy hablando de mí, querida. Es otra persona. Tampoco puedo decirte quien es. Incluso si pudiera, jamás me creerías."

"¿Eh? ¡Ahora si que estoy _realmente_ curiosa! ¡Oooooh!" dijo, poniendo un gesto caprichoso en su rostro. 

Apoyé mi brazo sobre su hombro y sonreí. "Lo siento, Anna, pero estoy bajo el juramento del silencio. Pero si te puedo decir que creo que tiene que ver con los asuntos del corazón."

Anna arqueó una ceja. "¿Estás jugando puente para alguna pareja?"

Eso me puso a reír. "No creo estar jugando de puente."

"¡Recurriría a amenazas pero eso no es honorable!" exclamó. "Sin embargo…" continuó, su voz convirtiéndose en un susurro, poniéndose en puntitas de pie para besar mi oreja. "Puedo recurrir a persuasiones más cariñosas…"

Oh…

Eso es suficiente para agradecerle a Dios toda mi vida. 

Me ha dado un ángel muy travieso y pícaro.

"Voy a necesitar mucha persuasión, eso seguro…" murmuré, rozando su cachete con mi dedo. 

Ella rió inmediatamente. 

"¿Están hablando de sexo?" Horo Horo preguntó de repente, bueno en su trapeado número dos cientos. 

¡Ese estúpido sin cerebro!

"¡Qué!" Anna exclamó, frunciendo el ceño. "¡Mantente en lo tuyo!" le ordenó. 

"Reina de la nieves, ¿por qué no sacas a Yoh de su sufrimiento y le das una ronda?" Horo Horo dijo escandalosamente. 

Eso es… demasiado incluso para mí.

Anna, sin embargo, supo exactamente que hacer. Acechó hacia Horo Horo, lo golpeo con su puño unas cuantas veces y le dijo, "¡Quinientas más!"

Eso arregló a Horo Horo rápidamente. 

Anna entró a la cocina con una mirada de asombro en su cara y supe que está pensando en algo. 

"Yoh, esta carta llegó recién," Anna dijo, entregándome una carta. "El… el conductor dijo que era de En Tao… ¿escuché bien?"

Bueno, eso fue rápido. Eran un poco más de las doce. "Si, Anna. Escuchaste bien," respondí.

Tomé la nota entre mis manos y rompí el sello para leer su contenido.

_Saludos Asakura,_

_Primero déjame felicitarte. Por que si mereces la aprobación de Kyouyama Tetsuro, debes ser un hombre extraordinario. _

_Hablando de asuntos más importantes, me agradaría mucho que tomarás mi auto para venir a mi estado lo más rápido que puedas. Mi conductor estará esperando por ti todo el día hasta que estés libre para encontrarte conmigo. Yo estaré en mi casa,__ esperando su llegada._

_Que tengas un buen día._

_En Tao_

Guardando la nota en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, me apuré a salir de la cocina y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada.

"¿Yoh? ¿Pasa algo malo?" Anna me preguntó, siguiéndome.

Estaba muy distraído como para responder. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el auto. El conductor me dio un amistoso saludo cuando me vio. 

Por un momento, no hice nada más que mirar. Sin poder devolverle la sonrisa por mi asombro, asentí con la cabeza en conocimiento y cerré la puerta. 

"¿Yoh?" Anna preguntó nuevamente, sus cejas juntándose en preocupación.

"N-No pasa nada malo," dije precipitadamente, acariciando su rostro mientras comenzaba a prepararme. "No hay nada de que preocuparse, Anna. Esto es algo que debo hacer."

Me hice camino por el pasillo, seguido por Annita.

Anna no va a ser apaciguada tan fácilmente. "¿Esto tiene que ver con la cosa de Omiya?"

"Si," respondí, entrando en mi cuarto y excavando en mi baúl. 

Anna suspiró. "Entonces supongo que no debo esperar una explicación. Yoh, ¡este secreto me está matando!" 

Sonreí, encontrando la carta de Kyouyama-sama y colocándola en mi bolsillo.  

Lo juró es hermosa cuando se pone así. 

Parándome, me dirigí a mi puerta. Le di un beso rápido en los labios y salí de la habitación. "Regresaré antes de la cena, Anna."

"¡Yoh!" exclamó enojada. "¡N-No puedes hacer esto!"

"Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes," le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta principal. 

"¡Te odio!"

Sonreí. Como si pudiera. 

Me detuve y la mire con una sonrisa de asombro. "En serio, ¿de verdad lo dices?"

Anna pataleó y frunció el ceño. "¡Claro que no! Yoh--"

"Ya lo sabía," respondía con una sonrisa aún mayor, saliendo de la pensión precipitadamente. 

La escuché decir otro fuerte "¡¡¡¡Yoh!!!!" mientras cerraba la puerta. 

Como AMO hacerla renegar. Nadie puede enojarse de manera tan adorable como mi Anna. 

Apresurándome hacia el conductor, le di mi más tonta sonrisa y él asintió con su cabeza en acción de simpatía, acomodándose en su asiento.

Me subí al auto, más bien limusina, y le indique al conductor que ya podíamos partir. 

Con un "Está bien" salimos. 

Cuando el auto por fin se detuvo, fue sorprendido por alguien abriéndome la puerta. Sabía que En Tao me estaba esperando, pero no creí que me recibiría de esta manera. 

Al entrar en la mansión, fui recibido por un hombre vestido formalmente.

"En-sama lo ha estado esperando, Asakura-sama," dijo sin siquiera pestañar. "Por aquí, por favor," intencionó y me indicó que lo siguiera. 

Mientras caminábamos, mis ojos miraron cada rincón del lugar. Jamás había estado en una casa tan lujosa. Estaba llena con muebles de Europa (o eso creo), pero igual se sentía la calidez de un ambiente japonés. En Tao tiene buen gusto, en mi humilde opinión, claro esta. 

Fui llevado a una sala que me hizo sentir del tamaño de una hormiga. Era gigante. Todo lo que este tenía era gigante. Tuve que doblar todo mi cuello para poder ver algo del cielo raso, que era, por así decirlo, opulento en su talla. 

"Por favor tome asiento, Asakura-sama," dijo el mayordomo. "¿Le puedo traer algo de beber? ¿Algo de vino? ¿Sake?"

"Gracias, pero así está bien," le contesté, yéndome a sentar a una de las acolchonadas sillas. 

"Muy bien," respondió, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del cuarto.

Me senté en una silla y me sentí feliz al notar que mis pies tocaban el suelo. Después de esperar unos pocos minutos, un distinguido hombre entró, vistiendo lujosas ropas de entre casa. Lo reconocí por su a adornado sello en la izquierda y su obviamente caro traje. 

Miré mis arratonadas ropas y me encogí de hombros. Bueeno.

Me puse de pie y me incliné. "Buenas tardes, En-san. Mi nombre es Asakura Yoh." Cuando me paré, me di cuanta que no sólo la sala era gigante, sino que su dueño también lo era. Creo que me llevaba más de 5 metros de altura. Ahora entiendo por que necesitaban una sala, y mansión, tan grande. 

"Por favor," En dijo, señalándome las sillas. 

Me senté nuevamente y decidí ir directamente al grano. Los hombres como En Tao, no tienen mucho tiempo libre. Es casi un honor de su parte haberme dado una cita en su tiempo libre. 

"Kyouyama-sama me dijo que le diera esto," dije, alcanzándole la carta sellada.

"Ah si. Veamos que tiene que decir," En dijo, poniéndose unos pequeños anteojos de lectura. "Me dijo que tendría algo que decirme cuando o si este día llegase. Siempre quise saber…"

Rompió el sello, leyó la carta y dio una fuerte carcajada que prácticamente lo hizo rodar en el suelo. 

Estaba muriendo por preguntarle pero eso no sería educado. 

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!" Él me dijo.

¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando? 

¿Acaso todos los amigos de Kyouyama-sama son tan misteriosos? 

¡Hola! ¿Alguien le puede explicar al novio-idiota que mierda esta pasando? 

La perplejidad se me debe haber notado en el rostro porque En me dio una sonrisa de asombro entre toda esa carcajada. "Oh, no lo sabes, ¿no? Bueno, Asakura-san, te deseo lo mejor en esta etapa de tu vida. ¿Cuidaras a Anna-san, verdad?"

"Siempre," respondí solemnemente. 

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. "Espero que así sea, o le daré a mi hijo la señal de partida."

"Perdone usted… ¿la señal de partida?"

En rió. "Para que demande su derecho de compromiso matrimonial, claro."

"¿Compromiso matrimonial…?"

En volvió a reírse. "Tetsuro y yo habíamos hecho una apuesta, hace mucho tiempo atrás… si mal no recuerdo Anna-san solo tenía seis años, en la que ella se casaría antes de llegar a la edad de veintiuno. Tenía tanto miedo de que su pequeña de mal carácter no llegara a casarse nunca que demandó que sea prometida en matrimonio a mi hijo. Yo tengo un problema con los matrimonios arreglados… ¡creo que apestan! Así que le dije, está bien. Si Anna-san no encontraba un hombre para casarse antes de los veintiuno, mi hijo la hará aceptar su propuesta. Pero Anna-san hizo bien, como yo lo predije."

"¡Eh!" grité, horrorizado a más no poder. 

¡Kyouyama-sama en realidad pensó que Annita no iba a casarse por su mal carácter! Pero… ¡que maldito! ¡Y encima prometerla con un extraño! Bueno, un extraño extremadamente rico… ¡pero igual! Anna no odiaría a su padre… mucho, ¡pero ciertamente tendría un montón que decir! Oh ya lo puedo ver. Los insultos… los arranques de ira… cuando su cara se pone colorada y ella tiene esa adorable sonrojo sobre sus cachetes… ahora que lo pienso, lo estoy esperando con ansias.

"Y en lo relacionado a la carta…" continuó. "Tetsuro y yo teníamos nuestras diferencias, y nunca se interpusieron en nuestra amistad, pero un día, me vino a vender algo porque necesitaba dinero. A empeñar algo, en realidad. Yo no quería aceptarlo. Es algo que jamás debe ser intercambiado por cualquier cosa material. Soy un verdadero romántico, como veras. Tuvimos una gran pelea… ese tonto cabeza dura. Terminé agarrando su anillo de compromiso y entregándole lo equivalente en dinero, pero le dije que nada me haría devolvérselo si se arrepiente a menos que sea para un casamiento. Parece que hizo lo que le pedí."

En me mostró la carta.

La leí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Estaban escritas las siguientes palabras, bastante grandes para poder leerlas con claridad:

_Tú ganas. Lo admito. Estaba equivocado. Dale, riete. Ahora por favor, solo dáselo al muchacho que va a casarse con mi princesita._

_Kyouyama__ Tetsuro_

Kyouyama-sama, por la novena vez… ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

**********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Anna casándose con Ren? Si que estaba loco Tetsuro si creyó que eso funcionaría. Claro que cuando había hecho la apuesta no conocía al pequeño Tao. *jeje*

Ahora si, el próximo capítulo será el último… y después, tal vez, haya un epilogo… pero no se.

Pasemos a los reviews que tanta felicidad me traen ^^

Kanashimi Hikari: Aún sigues sin contarme tu experiencia paranormal. ¿Qué es lo que te da tanta vergüenza? A ver si haces un fic de eso y no te preocupes que yo no me voy a reír ya que creo en todo eso de los espíritus y demás. ¡No se rían! Si ya se que tengo 18 y ya soy todo una ¿adulta? Pero creo y nadie me va a odiar y discriminar por eso, ¿no? Bueno, se que a veces exagero diciendo escuchar ruidos o cosas por el estilo, pero a veces me pasa… Igual, tan loca no estoy. Te voy a presentar a un amigo que si está loco. Se llama Joaquín, pero le decimos Pichuki, y nació en la provincia de Jujuy, Argentina. De donde el viene se cree que los duendes son bebes abortados y estos se ponen a jugar con los niños que están vivos sin ser vistos por nadie, sólo se puede escuchar su respiración. También si a la mañana ves todo tu cuarto desordenado quiere decir que un duende estuvo ahí, y si se queda más de una semana quiere decir que se enamoró de vos. Esto es asqueroso, pero para deshacerte de un duende tenes que hacer de cuenta que comes caca ¡puaj! ¡Si! no te miento, cuando me lo contó estábamos en un campamento del viaje de egresados de 5to año. Fue después de que todos se fueran a dormir, entonces las parejitas se empezaban a mimar y todo lo demás… el único inconveniente era que él no era mi novio, pero como en todo viaje de egresados, uno está medio tomado y hace cosas sin pensar… claro, que el ambiente fue estropeado ¡por suerte! cuando él empezó a contarme de sus experiencias paranormales… muy romántico todo (notar sarcasmo) Otra cosa que me contó, fue que su tío quiso poner un boliche y lo pintaron todo con ese color que brilla con esa luz violeta. A la noche, cuando prendieron la luz violeta, vieron que todo el lugar estaba marcado con pisadas y manos, tanto en las paredes, pisos y techos, cosa que los sorprendió ya que quién se para sobre el techo. A la mañana siguiente volvieron a pintar el lugar, pero a la noche seguían apareciendo las marcas. Uno de los socios de su tío era católico súper practicante y decidió llamar a un exorcista para que eliminará al demonio que habitaba el lugar. Claro que el tío se le rió en la cara pero igual decidieron hacerlo. Y sorpresivamente durante el ritual de exorcismo se escucharon gritos y voces murmurando, y a la noche siguiente las pisadas y manos desaparecieron. Es cuestión de creer o no… Yo, como ya dije, creo en los espíritus. Me contó muchas otras historias pero si sigo escribiendo, me vas a odiar por el resto de tu vida.

Lourdes Ariki: No hay que ver… Sakura-san le encontró el lado positivo a Tetsuro-sama, cosa que Yoh no puede hacer… Por cierto, ¿qué tarareas en la clase? Yo me acuerdo que en 5to año todos en el curso nos pusimos a tararear suavemente la melodía de 'Código X' o 'X Files' para asustar a la profesora. Fue muy divertido, eso si, todos terminamos con tres amonestaciones… pero valieron la pena. Éramos medio barderos en la clase (si nos mirabas con un solo ojo…). Me acuerdo que una vez la profesora se hizo pis en la clase y salió llorando… claro, que a la pobre la pisoteábamos demasiado, en especial un compañero llamado Luis 'Incendiario' López. Nadie me va a creer lo que hacía, pero pintaba todo el banco con Liquid Paper (ese borrador blanco con un olor muy fuerte) y luego agarraba un encendedor y lo prendía fuego. También llevaba un desodorante y así llamaradas con el encendedor. Pobre, no duró mucho en el colegió, porque lo echaron a los dos meses. Pero lo más insólito fue que luego lo metieron a un colegio de monjas *jeje* un chico así en un colegio de monjas es como el diablo en el paraíso… De todas maneras, también lo echaron de ese secundario, por lo que aún anda en la calle sin recibirse. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo es eso de que a Hao lo matas con solo una mirada por parte de él? ¿Qué no tienes corazón? El chico tiene problemas y además es demasiado lindo para asesinarlo. También creo que las fans de Hao te van a terminar matando si volves a decir eso… yo no te mataría porque sos una buena persona ¡pero tampoco voy a dejar que me mates a Hao! Otra cosa, eso de estar en coma por una semana es una exageración, ¡en realidad querías tomarte unas vacaciones! ¡Confiesa! Ya que no me haz actualizado el fic de 'Año Nuevo: desaventuras y alegrías' Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta ¿verdad? Te voy a multar, a menos que me mandes los dibujos que haces en la clase ¿si? ¡Porfa! Bueno ya lo voy terminando porque está vez todas las respuestas me están quedando largas… soy un fracaso ¡o¡ Ya que estás, mándale un saludo a Eterna y ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

Yami Bakura: Si, lo de las cenizas nadie se lo esperaba, pero la reacción de Yoh era de esperarse… después de todo haber realizado tanta cosa para terminar rompiéndolo, es triste… Claro, que lo hago sufrir a Yoh porque me gusta… es más me quedo corta diciendo que sólo me gusta ¡Lo adoro! ¡Lo idolatro! ¡Beso el pasto que el pisa! Bueno, creo que me pase un poquitito *jeje* Acá está la respuesta de En Tao, ¿quién lo creería? Ese Kyouyama-sama regalando a su hija por ahí… me hace acordar a Genma Saotome de Ranma 1/2… 

Sakura himura: Te voy a contratar para que realices la apertura de los capítulos. Soy muy buena a la hora de poner dramatismo o presentar algo *jeje* Y espero que la curiosidad te deje en paz, después de todo la curiosidad mató al gato… (ya es la segunda vez que utilizó este dicho…) ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Rally: Para empezar ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Si no me equivoco, cumplís 16 años… los dulces 16… me acuerdo de esas épocas cuando aún era joven… bueno, no es para tanto que aún tengo dieciocho años y no es mucho… lo único malo es que tengo que votar, cosa que no me agrada para nada… Espero que cumplas tu promesa y actualices el fic después del cumple porque ese dato que me pasaste no hace más que matarme de curiosidad. 

SakkuRi: Es genial el hombre, a mi me cae en gracia… Claro, que yo no estoy en el lugar de Yoh. Al final mucho no tuviste que esperar para leer este capítulo.

Anna Asakura: ¡Gracias por los huevitos! Sabes que tenes razón, Horo Horo debe tener la deuda más grande del mundo con los Asakura… claro, que nunca la va a saldar, pero que se puede esperar de un indio con un sueño tan tonto… ¡lo siento! ¡No me maten fans de Horo! *esquiva los tortazos y cuchillas que le tira el público* ¡Gracias por el review!

Amamiya: Te sugeriría que leas mi profile o biografía para que entiendas lo que he hecho. Y la idea se me ocurrió a mí junto con Rebecca, una chica estadounidense. Yo estuve viviendo en Estados Unidos por más de tres años, del 1999 al 2001 para más datos, por eso conozco muy bien el ingles (que modesta…). También ya he publicado varias historias en inglés con Rebecca, con la que aún me mando mails y la súper extraño, las cuales están bajo otro nombre de autor (ya que eran de las dos). Pero para más información lee la biografía.

Ahora si, quiero que me manden reviews, ya que está historia está a punto de finalizar y ¡necesito saber de ustedes! Así que, con lapicera en mano… quiero decir… con teclado en mano, ¡a escribir!


	7. Círculo Completo

**Mi Anormal Propuesta de Matrimonio**

Parte VII: Círculo Completo

Cuando volví de mi visita a la casa de En Tao, me dirigí inmediatamente a buscar a Annita. La encontré sentada en la sala, leyendo un libro.

"Bueno, si no es el Señor Yo-Tengo-Un-Secreto-Y-No-Te-Lo-Diré," dijo en cargada, sin sacar los ojos de su libro.

"Ahh…" dije, arrodillándome a su lado. "¿Aún estas enojada por eso?" Me acerqué para jugar con un hilo de su cabello que se había posado sobre su frente.

Ella se enojó y me miró fijamente, alejando mi mano en el proceso.

¡Ooooh! ¡Es tan adorable! 

Reí y la agarré entre mis brazos, haciéndole perder la hoja en la que estaba leyendo y ganándome una mirada aún más fuerte y con más furia. 

"¡Hmph!" Se quejó, sin oponerse a mis intentos de apretarla contra mí. "Crees que puedes salirte con la tuya cada vez que me mimas un poco…" gruñó.

"¿No es así?" le pregunté, incapaz de evitar dirigirle una sonrisa mientras la veía. 

"¡Grrrr! ¡Hombre mimado!" contestó, cerrando un puño. 

Eso me puso a reír. "Tal vez tenga mucho que enmendar. ¿Qué dices si salimos a cenar mañana, querida? Sólo nosotros dos."

Anna arqueó una ceja y colocó sobre su rostro una expresión altanera. "¿Y dónde se va a realizar esta cena?" preguntó, mirando sus uñas como en indiferencia. 

"¿Te suena _Taicho_?" 

Taicho era uno de los mejores restaurantes en todo Tokio. Servían tanto comida nacional como internacional, todo en un ambiente romántico y a la luz de las velas. Sin duda, toda mujer moriría por ir ahí con su novio, y Anna no sería la excepción.

Sus ojos se agrandaron momentariamente en emoción, luego recordando que estaba siendo distante, regresó a su expresión aburrida. "Creo que está bien, digo… para cenar y todo…"

Tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza para no sonreír enormemente. "Muy bien. Entonces está arreglado. No hagas más citas. Mañana a la noche, serás mía." dije, besando su cachete y luego levantándome para ir a la cocina.

Pude notar su brillante sonrisa antes de irme. 

Pero que dulce y adorable es. 

Otra media noche y otro encuentro con el padre. 

En Tao me dio la última pieza de este largo y enredado rompecabezas, y debo admitir, después de verlo y saber que es, siento que fue digno de mis picaduras de avispas, y básicamente toda la tortura que tuve que soportar estos tres días. 

Si vamos al tema, este encuentro con Kyouyama-sama… va a ser para agradecerle el haberme dado este maravilloso regalo. 

Cuando llegue al templo, prendí las lámparas, pero a mitad del camino, Kyouyama-sama apareció trayendo una luz propia para iluminar el lugar.

"¿Lo conseguiste?" Kyouyama-sama me preguntó con un tono apagado.

Le di una sonrisa. "Si. Lo conseguí."

"¿Y sabes que hacer con el?" me preguntó rápidamente. 

Había solemnidad en él que jamás había sentido antes, era como si estuviera avergonzado de si mismo. 

¿Qué le pasó al hombre ruidoso y de gran autoestima que conocí? Aunque hayan sido pocos días, parecía que no estuviera hablando con Kyouyama-sama mientras me paraba frente a él. 

"Si, Kyouyama-sama," respondí. "Y… gracias. Gracias por creerme digno de Annita. Se que… he sido algo así como un…  mocoso, pero por favor creame cuando le dijo esto, gracias por venir desde el más-allá y hacer todo esto. Tiene el mayor de mi respeto."

Formó una sonrisa. "Bueno, casi me mando una macana más grande que la mansión de En Tao. No voy a permitir que Anna me odie después de haber muerto, y… Asakura, tú eres un gran hombre. Se que he sido un completo demonio para ti, Asakura," Kyouyama-sama dijo, demasiado para mi asombro. "Pero ya ves, sólo estaba siendo un padre. Bueno," dijo, de repente poniéndose más animado. "Confió en que harás esto bien, ahora que todo tiene que ser como debe ser. Fue un gusto conocerte, Asakura."

A pesar de todo el empeño que Kyouyama-sama puso en rebajar mi dignidad a simple polvo, sería lindo si pudiera conocerlo más a pesar de este constante intercambio de chistes y enojos que tenemos. "¿No se puede quedar un poco más? ¿Para la boda si Anna dice que si?"

Kyouyama-sama giro sus ojos. "Eres un idiota, mono con hormonas. ¡Claro que mi princesita dirá que si! Pero… no me puedo quedar. Estoy muerto en realidad, en caso de que te hayas olvidado."

"Si, claro, ¿cómo _podría_ olvidarlo?" dije con un gruñido. "Pero, no me importa quedarme despierto y compartir una botella de sake… aunque usted no pueda brindar conmigo, podemos hablar…"

"Aprecio la oferta, Asakura, pero no puedo. Obligaciones del más-allá, reglas de los muertos… tu entiendes."

En verdad no, pero igual… ¿quién quiere discutir con el Más-Allá? "Claro. Salude a Sakura-san de mi parte. Dígale que ha traído al mundo una maravillosa hija y le ha dado a un idiota como yo algo por lo que vivir."

"Lo haré."

Kyouyama Tetsuro se rió y comenzó a desaparecer. "Te veré por ahí, Asakura."

Le di una reverencia de respeto. Estoy feliz de haberlo conocido, estoy feliz de haberlo conocido bajo la mejor e las circunstancias. 

"Ha sido real…" fueron sus últimas palabras mientras desaparecía y me dejaba en el oscuro templo.

Real. Si… definitivamente real. 

Miré hacia el otro extreme de la mesa a Anna quien parecía haber encontrado algo interesante en la distante colina de afuera. 

Hemos estado en _Taicho_por casi una hora y media. El ambiente acogedor nos había dado la oportunidad de tener una conversación intima y disfrutar del ocasional y cómodo silencio. A pesar del suave murmuro de los otros comensales, podíamos ciertamente pretender ser las únicas dos personas en todo el restaurante. 

Nuestra mesa al aire libre situada en el pórtico del restaurante nos mostraba una maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Las suaves luces eran visibles a través del marco de la noche por el buen mantenido follaje de los alrededores del establecimiento, el resplandor de la luna arrojaba luz sobre la pálida luz artificial… la fina y delicada música tocada desde algún lugar dentro del restaurante lo hacía aún más perfecto. 

Pero Annita era la atracción principal para mí. Creo que se superó está vez. Siempre pensé que se veía bien en negro y rojo, básicamente colores que combinaban con sus ojos y acentuaban el color de su cabello, pero esta noche, había optado por colores más pasteles. Vino con un vestido celeste suave, la tela pegándosele al cuerpo acentuando cada curva de su exquisita figura. El vestido era largo con un escote muy provocador que dejaba ver sus largas y hermosas piernas y tenía un diseño en flores de Sakura. Su pelo estaba recogido con una especie de peineta, que solo podía acentuar su hermoso rostro. 

Podría quedarme mirándola toda la noche, pero eso sería egoísta de mi parte. Estamos aquí por una razón.

"Anna," le dije para llamar su atención. 

Me miró, saliendo de su trance. "¿Hmm?"

"¿En que estás pensando?" le pregunté. 

Ella sonrió. "Estaba pensando… en mis padres, especialmente en papá."

Que terriblemente apropiado.

"¿Qué pasa con Kyouyama-sama?" cuestioné. Esto va a ser interesante.

"Me pregunto…" meditó en voz alta. "Qué pensaría de mí si estuviera vivo. Sabes el me entrenó para ser una itako y todo, pero siempre me dijo que tenía mal carácter, a lo que no me opongo, y para ser una itako hay que tener un corazón bueno y todo lo demás. Y yo no soy muy buena con quienes me rodean, sino pregúntale a Horo Horo."

La mire intensamente a los ojos mientras le respondí. "Yo creo que estaría muy orgulloso de vos, especialmente ya que seguiste siendo una itako, además insistes en ser independiente y por no dejar que nadie te pase por encima. Tanto tu madre como tu padre deben estar orgullosos de ti." Espero que vea la verdad que encierran mis palabras. 

Creo que lo hizo, porque sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de mi mano delicadamente. "Yoh, ¿te he dicho que te amo?"

"Si, muchas veces, en realidad," respondí con una gran sonrisa. 

Ella rió y clavó mis uñas en mi mano para castigar mi picardía. "Bueno, te lo digo de nuevo. Te amo."

Es hora. 

Alcancé mi bolsillo y saqué de el una cajita. Abriéndola, la apoyé en la mesa para que ella vea que hay dentro. "¿Lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo, Anna?"

Ella pestañó. Es curioso como aún está sorprendida. Seguro se lo veía venir, aunque, si lo hizo, jamás podría haberse imaginado que le pediría matrimonio con _este anillo._

"Y-Yoh…" logró pronunciar, tomando la cajita entre sus manos para mirar al anillo. "Este es…"

Le sonreí gentilmente. "El anillo con el cual tu padre le pidió casamiento a tu madre."

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. "Oh Yoh… oh… no sabes cuanto significa esto para mi…"

"Tal vez lo se," dije, agarrando su mano nuevamente.

Ella la sostuvo en respuesta y miró del anillo hacia mi con algo de asombro. "Cómo… oh! Tal vez eso no importe ahora."

Apreté tiernamente su mano. "Anna…"

"Si, Yoh, te amo lo suficiente como para casarme contigo," dijo, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas. "¡Por Dios! ¡Eso es más que sabido por todos! Me voy a casar contigo porque estoy completamente y delirantemente enamorada de ti."

Creo que este es el día más feliz de mi vida. 

Deslicé el anillo en su dedo anular y el único zafiro incrustado en el oro blanco brilló con la luz de las lámparas. El distinguido aroma a Sakura del anillo le daba el carácter que tanto merecía: El anillo que hizo posible que dos hombres hallan sido honrados por la mujer que amaban al aceptar su oferta de casamiento. Un círculo perfecto… como el anillo en el dedo de Annita.

Quiero agarrar a Anna entre mis brazos y darle el beso más apasionante que exista, pero eso escandalizaría a los demás clientes del restaurante.

¡Demonios, de repente este lugar parece estar repleto de gente!

Dejando talvez más del suficiente dinero para pagar la cara cena, me pare y puse de pie a Annita.

"¡Yoh…!" Anna gritó, permitiéndome guiarla precipitadamente hacia la salida del restaurante.

Ni me moleste en darle una explicación. Con un silbido, llamé el auto que había alquilado para nuestra noche e inmediatamente le dije al conductor, "Pensión Asakura."

Prácticamente arrojé a Anna dentro del vehículo y el momento en que estuvimos seguros, le expresé mis sentimientos con la unión de nuestros labios sin contenerme.

Después de un considerable período de besos apasionados, Anna y yo nos separamos para respirar.

"Oh Dios…" Anna dijo sin aliento. "Yoh, con besos como esos, ¿cómo esperas que aguante hasta la noche de bodas…?"

Oh, creo que tengo una fuerte motivación, o debería decir _motivador_, para controlarme, pero ¡mierda! ¡Eso no quiere decir que lo considero una buena cosa! 

"Yo esperaré," logré decirle a través de inhalaciones de aire agitadas mientras la abrazaba. "Pero será difícil."

Anna sonrió y acarició mi mejilla con su mano. "Bueno… ¿Qué pasa si _yo_ no quiero esperar?"

Ahh… ¿a quién hago ahora? 

No. Aquí voy de nuevo. Es _QUÉ, ¿está bien? ¿Qué hago…? ¡oh que importa!_

"Anna," gruñí. "No hagas esto más difícil."

Ella rió. 

"Deja de provocarme," le dije. Era más como una plegaria.

Ella dejó de reír y dio un suspiro de felicidad, apoyando su cabeza contra mi pecho. "Yoh, tu viaje a Omiya… y tu encuentro con En Tao… ¿fue todo para este anillo?" preguntó, levantando su mano un poco para apreciar el símbolo de nuestro compromiso. 

"Si," respondí, acariciando con mi mano desocupada su espalda. 

"¿Puedo preguntar cómo están relacionados?"

Pensé por un momento y respondí. "No estoy en la libertad como para responderte."

"Eso pensé," murmuró. "Entonces ¿puedes al menos decirme cómo se te ocurrió buscar este anillo? Lo he estado buscando desde que tengo memoria, pero jamás escuché ni una palabra al respecto."

Imaginé que mi respuesta le sería aún más confusa. "No sabía nada sobre el anillo y tampoco sabía como encontrarlo. Pero no me preguntes cómo lo hice"

"Yoh, ¡Alguno de estos días me las pagarás por esto!" me prometió.

Riendo, rocé mi índice sobre su nariz. "No tengo dudas al respecto, mi amor."

Ella giro los ojos y ambos miramos al anillo mientras volvíamos a nuestra casa juntos. 

******************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ahh… este es el último capítulo. Voy a extrañar a Tetsuro Kyouyama, era muy buen tipo… talvez no con Yoh, pero a mi me caía simpático.

Tal vez le haga un epilogo, si tengo suficientes reviews *jeje* ¡Soy muy mala!

Acá vienen las respuestas a los reviews

Lourdes Ariki: No los padres no le creen a nadie. Cuando yo les conté que veía sombras y escuchaba suspiros nadie me creyó, y ahora acá me tenes, media loca y con trastornos mentales (no es broma… aunque lo de la locura puede ser…) A tu profesor de Cívica los animales no le gustan ¿verdad? En serio, ¡si se puede quemar un banco! Si queres probarlo aunque no sobre uno de esos bancos que según vos son una reliquia. ¿Cómo que los bancos están tallados? Es una broma ¿no? Creí que eso estaba en un museo… Cambiando el tema, ¿cómo puede ser que no te guste Hao? A todos les gusta Hao, es más a veces creo que la gente mira Shaman King por Hao que por Yoh… conste que yo lo miró por Yoh. Pero igual no tengo problemas con Hao, es un pibe muy buen mozo y tiene ¡pelo largo! *se le ponen los ojos con estrellitas* Si, ya se, tengo admiración por todos los chicos de pelo largo… y un amigo de rulitos que no me da ni la hora *sniff* Aún tienes que dormir con vapor, pues tu gripe es grave. Yo recuerdo que mis gripes y anginas duraban máximo tres días y lo peor es que me las agarraba durante los fin de semana y nunca lograba faltar al colegio, era patético… ¿Así que no mataría a mis amigos y familiares sólo porque puedo llegar a demandarte? ¿Pero que clase de tomodachi eres? Así no va la cosa… es broma, aunque intentaras a mi familia es imposible de matarla. Antes de ponerles un dedo encima, ellos ya te acuchillaron treinta veces por la espalda… bueno exagere un poco, pero en serio, no los puedes ni tocar. Además yo los defiendo con carne y uñas, tanto a mi familia como a mis amigos, así que vos estás a salvo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me enloqueces tus comentarios.

Rally: ¿Cómo la pasaste en tu cumple? Espero que bien. Yo me acuerdo que en mi último cumpleaños me llevaron a un club de strippers. No es la gran cosa, y la verdad termina siendo muy asquerosito, así que no vayan. Es plata tirada… bueno a mi me regalaron la entrada así que no perdí nada… Buena imagen esa de Ren en un psiquiátrico, la verdad es que cuando lo leí me morí de la risa. Te tomaste eso de las vacaciones por el cumpleaños muy en serio, ¿cómo que hay que esperar unos días para leer tu fic? 

Anna Asakura: Y si, hay que pensar que Anna impone respeto… y miedo también. Y no lo que hizo el padre fue un error, algo que suele pasar en la vida… se pasó un poquito con el error pero lo arreglo a su manera. Después de todo errar es humano… claro que el papá de Anna es un espíritu y no se en que categoría entra. Hablando de Ren y Anna, si, ne se ven mal juntos, pero a mi me gusta más la pareja que Anna hace con Yoh.

Dark_shaman: Mandale saludos a Sakura himura y dile que la estoy apoyando desde acá para que se recupere. Y que extraño sus reviews… Por cierto te mandé un mail para que me digas lo que tenías para decirme, ¿está bien? 

SaKKuRi: Muy bien, ¡así me gusta! La única pareja de Anna es Yoh… y talvez Hao… ¡No me mateen! Pero se ven lindos juntos ambos tienen el mismo carácter… aunque también dicen que los polos iguales se repelen y los diferentes se atraen (lo único que aprendí en física) No te preocupes que luego viene el epilogo… Y si lo sigo alargando, ¡soy tremenda!

Pettite-Girl: Muy buena tu pregunta. Le dice mono porque el mismo es un animal similar al hombre pero le faltan algunos años de evolución para alcanzarlo. Por lo que Tetsuro-sama cree que Yoh no es lo suficientemente hombre como para estar con su hija. ¿Y cómo me preguntas porque no le cae bien Yoh? Es como todo suegro, le hace la vida imposible a su futuro yerno con razones o sin razones… además hay que tener en cuenta que lo encontró con su princesita en una situación no muy linda… ¡Gracias por tu review!

Yami Bakura: Mis mismos pensamientos con lo respecto a Anna y Ren. No, en el fondo es un buen padre… después de todo la iba a prometer con alguien muy rico (que interesada…) Aunque si mi padre hace eso, ¡lo mato! Mira que no confiar en tu propia hija… eso es cruel, muy cruel… Gracias por el comentario y ¡nos vemos en la próxima!

Akane: Pues, ¡muchas gracias! El papá de Anna es muy travieso… Lastima que ya se terminó… o no… Bueno como sea, voy a hacer un epilogo para que no extrañen tanto *jeje*

Eleone: Te hago una preguntita, pero no te ofendas ni nada… pero ¡¿qué clase de familia tienes?! Tu padre se parece a Tetsuro-sama y ¡¿tu hermano es pero aún?! Yo no podría convivir con una familia como esa, no señor. Yo que vos me mudo prontito y sin pedir permiso, porque si preguntas seguro no te dejan… como a mi… Bueno aunque en mi caso es entendible, ya que no tengo un empleo con el cual pagarme los gastos del departamento y además tienen miedo de que llene el lugar con hombres… que confianza que me tienen ¿no? Son una familia tan comprensiva y cariñosa (un sarcasmo) ¡Gracias por tus comentarios y admiración!

Por último, le mando más besos a sakura himura y ¡recupérate pronto! Y a los demás, les pido lo mismo de siempre: ¡REVIEWS y MUCHA ONDA! 


	8. Todas las Personas y Cosas Necesitan un ...

**Mi Anormal Propuesta de Matrimonio**

Epilogo: Todas las personas y cosas necesitan un final

Anna se arrodilló solemnemente ante la tumba de su padre, sus ojos cerrados en una oración silenciosa. Los rayos el sol rebotaban en los cabellos de su cabeza, pero sus hebras doradas eran implacables a la luz. 

Anna y yo hemos estado casados por dos semanas. Después de habernos comprometido… digamos que era casi imposible no, er… tirar toda mi fuerza de voluntad al viento. A menos que quisiera que Kyouyama-sama volviera y me asustase nuevamente, el casamiento debía llevarse acabo lo más rápido posible. 

Demandas de Anna. No necesariamente mías. Claro, jamás soñé el desafiarla, o realmente sería un idiota. 

Entonces, en la noche de bodas, bueno… rompimos las barreras. Eso es todo lo que deben saber. 

Aún estamos rompiendo barreras, y ninguna mañana a pasado en la cual no me haya levantado con una sonrisa estúpida sobre mi rostro. Bueno, más estúpida que la usual. 

Vi a Anna abrir sus ojos y ponerse de pie. 

Me le acerqué y apoyé mi brazo sobre sus hombros. "¿Todo bien, Anna?" le pregunté, dándole una tierna sonrisa.

"Si," respondió, sonriéndome. "Creo que papi está feliz por mi."

"Oh, si lo está," dije en la manera más convincente que pude.

Ella arqueó una ceja asombrada hacia mí. "Pareces estar demasiado seguro."

"Lo estoy."

Anna solamente sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

Me agaché ante la tumba de Kyouyama-sama y me puse al nivel de su lápida. 

_Kyouyama__-sama, eres un hombre salido del infierno. No cambiaría mi encuentro con usted ni por el mundo. Tiene mi completo respeto, viejo._

Se exactamente que me respondería. _"Si, si. Ahí te ves, mono con hormonas."_

Buscando en mi camisa, saqué una pequeña botella de sake y la coloqué al pie de su lápida. _Por usted, Kyouyama Tetsuro… padre… amigo. Talvez podamos compartir una botella la próxima vez._

Me levanté y asentí con la cabeza hacia Anna, indicándole que había terminado.

"Eso es muy respetuoso de tu parte, amor," me dijo, besándome el cachete. "Gracias."

"Bueno… lo respeto. Crió una hija grandiosa."

Ella rió. "Si ayer a la noche no hubieses estado tan juguetón y ansioso diría que eres un adulador escandaloso."

"¡Eh!" exclamé asombrado. "De todas maneras no te estoy halagando, pero estoy feliz de ver que te convences fácilmente."

Puedes estar seguro que me gané un tortazo con eso. 

"Yoh," dijo mientras caminábamos en dirección a la pensión. "¿Alguna vez me dirás el misterio del anillo de compromiso?"

Reí y tomé su mano para entrelazarla en mi brazo. "Tal vez. Eventualmente. Cuando sepa que te vas a poder reír del asunto."

Ella frunció un poco el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'cuando te puedas reír del asunto'?"

Yo sonreí abiertamente. "Hay cosas que no te van a gustar ahora, pero estoy seguro, de algún modo, algún día, alguien me dirá que ya estás lista."

Ya puedo ver a Kyouyama-sama volviendo del más-allá. _"¡Oye! ¡Asakura! Se que mi princesita te ha estado preguntando por el anillo digamos que, ¡siempre! Creo que ya es tiempo de que le cuentes la verdadera historia." _Y un yo de ochenta años respondería, _"E-Está bien, señor…"_

O aún mejor, Sakura-san podría encargarse de darme el permiso. Ciertamente me gustaría conocerla. No sería maravilloso si me llamara, _"Asakura, mi querido, dulce y maravilloso yerno…" _¡Que! Puedo exagerar, ¿no? ¡Es mi imaginación y puedo hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana con ella! Volviendo a Sakura-san… _"Puedes decirle todo a Anna. No te preocupes por mi marido molestándote por eso. Yo misma me encargare de él."_ Daría todo por ver la mirada en el rostro de Kyouyama-sama. Jeje…

El ceño fruncido de Anna se profundizó, pero igual se rindió. Por el momento, claro esta. No hay manera que nunca más vuelva a traer este asunto a nuestras vidas de nuevo. Anna y yo hemos probado ser muy testarudos, un rasgo que, me temo, nuestro hijos heredaran en proporciones bíblicas. 

Hijos… tendremos muchos. Me preguntó quién heredara el anillo. 

Es interesante como funcionan las cosas, en la manera más extraordinaria posible. 

Todo por un simple momento. Nos encontramos haciendo las cosas más extraordinarias por los placeres más simples, y sin embargo son esos breves momentos de felicidad a los cuales más nos aferramos. 

He sido bendecido con un regalo maravilloso. De Kyouyama-sama…

El anillo…ofrecimiento, aceptación, promesa, círculo completo. Aunque el corazón de una mujer significa más que sólo preciosos metales y hermosas gemas, no hay mejor manera de personificar los sentimientos y el valor de alguien tan querido para el alma de un hombre que esta. 

Asakura Anna, el anillo simboliza tu corazón. Soy yo quien lo aprecia y quiere. 

**Fin**

*********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Acá esta, ¡es el fin! *sniff* ¡Los voy a Extrañar a todos!

Contestaciones a los reviews:

Yami Bakura: Pues no estabas equivocada. Todos vivieron felices para siempre. Espero que te haya gustado el epilogo y MUCHAS GRACIAS por haberme acompañado durante todo el fic con tus alentadores comentarios.   

Pettite-Girl: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que la explicación la hayas entendido y te haya gustado. 

Karoru Metallium: Yo también voy a extrañar a Tetsuro-sama, y cuando muera quiero ser como él… bueno estar con su misma vitalidad. Claro, que para eso debo tener que creer en los fantasmas y no en la reencarnación como dice mi religión… pero bueno, ese tema es uno muy largo que no voy a discutir acá. Hablando de otra cosa, ¡no te rompas el coco con tu fic! La otra vez dijiste que el capítulo 12 y 13 también tenías que editarlos y sin embargo estaban maravillosos *se le ponen los ojos con estrellitas* ¡Sos genial!

Lourdes Ariki: Espero que te haya ido muy bien en Latín. Y ya que estamos, ¿podrías ofrecerme tus servicios y matar a mi profesor de álgebra? Serás recompensada tanto por mí como por todos los alumnos de ese demonio. Me encantaría visitar Córdoba, pero para irme de viaje tengo que seguir ahorrando… y ponerme de acuerdo con mis amigas. Vos sabes lo que pasa cuando muchas personas se van juntas de vacaciones, una quiere ir a Mendoza, la otra se quiere quedar, la otra a la Antártida (¡aunque usted no lo crea!) y yo siempre fui fanática de Mar del Plata, pero voy a hacer una excepción y votar por ir a Córdoba en el verano... así que falta mucho, mucho…. Aún sigo sin entender por qué odias tanto a Hao. Está bien te da jaqueca, es el malo de historia, en el doblaje le pusieron una voz horrible (a mi no me gusta) y demás… pero también tiene su lado positivo: es súper buen mozo, tiene una sonrisa muy tierna (aunque sea igual a la de Yoh), no gasta mucha plata en ropa (sólo usa una sábana…), es muy amistoso con sus compañeros, tiene metas a realizar (tal vez no las mejores, pero metas al fin), vivió desde que era un bebé solo así que debe saber hacer los quehaceres de la casa muy bien (ideal para las mujeres que no quieren ser amas de casa) y así podría seguir con muchas otras opciones. Bueno, por último quiero decirte que te deje un review en tu última historia, la cual no estás actualizando, y espero que no te quejes. ¡Muchos besos y abrazos para todo Córdoba!

Rally: Si el fic de '12 de Mayo' también lo leo y te quedo muy bonito el primer capítulo. Todavía espero la continuación tanto de ese como la del 'Cuando las Chicas se Juntan', estamos un poco perezosas para actualizar ¿no? Bueno lo de los cumpleaños siempre es así. Yo cumplo en Febrero y todos están de vacaciones, por lo que lo tenía que festejar a fines de marzo, ¡más de un mes de retraso! Bueno, si aún te queda torta, ¿por qué no me mandas un pedacito? No es broma, ni siquiera me gusta la torta, a menos que sea de chocolate… todo lo que tenga chocolate yo lo pruebo… y así estoy quedando... dentro de poco voy a salir rodando de mi casa… Bueno, basta de problemas de estética y paso a agradecerte: ¡Muchas gracias! Y no te preocupes que estoy acostumbrada a que mis lectores desvaríen… ¿será una enfermedad que se trasmite a través de mis fics? ¡Espero que no!

Sakura himura: ¡Que suerte que ya estés bien! Tu hermano me contó por que fue el accidente y no te preocupes que a cualquiera le puede pasar. A mi me pasan cosas estúpidas cada dos por tres: me agarro la mano con la puerta del auto, me quedo encerrada en el patio de mi casa con un frío de morirse (así pesqué mi actual resfriado), me caigo en la calle porque hay baldosas flojas, me corto el dedo con el cuchillo al pelar una manzana… eso me pasa un vez por semana, por lo que mi familia dice que use guantes al comer. Debo ser la persona más torpe y tonta del mundo. Espero que el epilogo que haya gustado también.

Anna Asakura: Pues ese es uno de los grandes misterios del universo… Yoh con plata, no me lo imagino. Estaría todo el día comprando CDS y gastándola en comida y más comida… Porque ¿qué más puede hacer alguien que no hace nada en todo el día con plata? Pues las flores de Sakura (cerezo) tienen un olor muy dulce y suave, o por lo menos eso me dijeron…

SaKKuRi: Me halagas con tus palabras. Y si, pensar que se acabo… pero igual te hice el epilogo, ¿viste? Espero que te haya gustado.

Akane: Pues acá está el epilogo. Y ¡gracias por el apoyo y comentario!

Bratty: Pues no se si mis historias son tan maravillosas como las tuyas, pero intento… ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Viniendo de alguien como vos es muy alentador.

Ahora si, llegó el final de los finales (valga la redundancia…) y me despido con la mejor de las ondas y con deseos de volver a encontrarlos por ahí. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia, ya sea mandando comentarios o leyendo! Los voy a extrañar a todos. *sniff*


End file.
